Stars in the Window
by Kurohane Ookami
Summary: She's been trapped in an abusive relationship for years. But when it finally gets out of hand, there's someone there to pick up the pieces that are left behind. Drabble-fic, AU.
1. Trapped

"Don't touch me."

"Aww..babe, don't be like that." He slurred in reply, tottering forward, a bottle of whiskey in one hand. "It was just a party."

"A party that _you_ decided to go to with another woman." She pointed out primly. No, she refused to let her anger get the best of her. Not now, at least. There would be plenty of time for that later, when InuBaka was out of her apartment.

"She's just a friend." Inuyasha insisted, following her as she stalked into her walk in kitchen.

"And since when do friends decide to have sex, Inuyasha?" she spat back. Screw self-control, she was losing it. "Does our relationship mean anything to you? Or are you just here for the sex and the free food?"

"Kags.."

"No. You don't have the right to call me that anymore. Get out. Now."

Inuyasha's face twisted into something ugly, more primitive, and within seconds she was pinned to the nearest wall, his hands around her throat, the whiskey bottle discarded. Gasping, she feebly clawed at the grip, gouging into his skin as deeply as she could, but he showed no response to it. If anything, his grip grew tighter.

"Listen here, bitch." He snapped. "You're mine. No one else's. And you'd damn well remember that."

With that said, he grabbed his bottle of whiskey, (or what was left of it, anyway), and left, making sure to slam the door behind him.

Kagome heaved on the floor, fighting against both the black spots at the edges of her vision and the angry tears that threatened to spill over.

She was trapped, and she knew it. There was no happily ever after, no way out.

Inuyasha had made sure of that.


	2. Alone

There were bruises, of course. There always were after one he'd had one of his rages.

She brushed out her hair, taking great care in wrapping the soft navy scarf around her neck. The dark brown sweater underneath matched it perfectly, and her grey jeans and brown boots complitmented the overall look well.

But what did it matter? She was shackled, and no matter what she did, no one would be able to appreciate her. Not after what Inuyasha had done.

Her friends had long given up on trying to keep in touch with her after graduating. Inuyasha made sure to block all of their numbers on the phones, and made sure to stay near said phone at all times.

Kagome was terrified of what Inuyasha would do if someone knocked at the door, and if it turned out to be one of her friends.

Sighing, she tucked her hair back for a moment to accessorize, neatly slipping a pair of brown beaded earrings into her ears. She decided against the necklace. Not today, at least. Her throat was still tender from the attempted suffocation.

Checking the clock, she grabbed her bus pass and keys before leaving, double checking that the door was locked before heading out to the bus stop.

She didn't notice that she was being watched.


	3. Work

Work was busy, as usual. There were many people who came through the small jewelry shop daily; some were merely looking, others wanted sanctuary against the autumn winds that were picking up more frequently these days.

Needless to say, she was kept busy with her work. There was a small section dedicated to her personal selection: jewelry that she had made herself. Currently, her favorite piece was a simple necklace with a crescent moon charm hanging from it. It had taken her a good handful of hours working on it, but it was by far the most charming and attractive of her works yet.

The owner of the store, Sango Nakamura, was one of her only friends left, and she completely understood the situation that Kagome was in. She herself had been in a similar relationship not long ago, until she had met her fiancee, Miroku Ikeda.

This particular day held meaning to Kagome, though outwardly no one would be able to tell. It was her twenty-third birthday.

Sango had originally told her to stay at home, take a day off. But when Kagome had phoned her late the night before, (and after hearing about the latest stunt that Inuyasha had pulled), told her to go work her butt off if it helped take her mind off of the incident. She'd promised they would go out to dinner, perhaps a movie afterwards, once her shift was over.

Kagome had, of course, accepted the invitation. She was looking forward to spending some girl time with someone who could relate to her on an emotional level.

Cheerfully, she went back to work, completely forgetting about InuBaka as she went over to help one of her regulars, an elderly woman by the name of Kaede.


	4. Dinner

As promised, Sango came to pick Kagome up right after work, not allowing her any time to fuss over the displays.

"It can wait." she snorted, hauling Kagome out by the scruff of her neck to her car. "The displays aren't going anywhere."

"But-" Kagome protested as she buckled herself in. "I always reorganize the displays!"

"Not tonight, love." Sango grinned. "Tonight, it's just you, me, and a nice dinner."

Kagome sensed any further comments would be ignored. Sulking, she crossed her arms with a huff. Honestly, Sango could be such a child at times.

* * *

Dinner was at a small restaurant not far from Sango's apartment, no doubt because she was going to be kidnapped for the night.

After ordering a green salad to start, she contemplated what to order as her main course.

"The chowder here is to die for." Sango winked, placing her menu back onto the table and trading it for the the 'Alcoholics Menu', as she liked to call it.

"So, Kags, what refreshing beverage are you ordering tonight?" Sango asked saucily, waggling her shoulders with a giggle.

"Lime Margarita." she replied, having seen the picture on the back of the drinks menu. It looked fun.

"Ooh, something tropical~! I think I'll try...the Peach Margarita! Then we can try mixing them!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything.

Although Sango was a little bold and out of turn, she was the most loyal person she knew.

And Kagome couldn't be more grateful.


	5. Wake Up

Kagome threw herself at Sango with a giggle, landing on top of her on the giant bed.

"Kags!" she squawked, though she was giggling just as badly as Kagome. "Get off!"

"Hmmm, no." she hummed, nuzzling into Sango's side. "You're comfy."

She felt Sango sigh in defeat. "Fine..I suppose I can share my large and amazingly comfortable bed with you just this once.."

Kagome giggled again, grabbing one of the many pillows Sango had lying around and stuffing it underneath her head.

"Thank you Sango." she replied dutifully before closing her eyes.

"You're welcome, Kags." Sango replied as she pulled the blankets over them both.

* * *

"Kagome, answer your goddamned phone before I murder it."

Kagome rolled over with a groan, wondering who on earth was calling at such an ungodly hour in the morning.

"Moshimoshi." she yawned.

"Kagome, where the fuck are you!?" Inuyasha bellowed from the other side of the line.

Kagome winced, holding the phone away from her ear for several seconds until she was sure he was done the initial assault.

"What does it matter to you? I told you already. It's over."

There was deadly silence on the line. Kagome's breathing grew shallow, and she nervously gnawed at her lip.

"You are mine." he hissed before the line went dead, "And if you think this is over, you're dead wrong."


	6. Terror

Sango told her she should call the police. She refused.

"I know what he'll do if I do that, and I can't risk it."

Kagome was just barely holding off the hysterics rising in her chest, but she managed.

"He'll play innocent, show them the facy condo, offer them a drink, and then buy their loyalty." she said bitterly. "Just like he does with everything else in life."

"Kags, this has to stop." Sango replied firmly. "I know you're scared, but he's only ever going to use that against you."

Kagome shivered, remembering a couple of incidents the previous year.

She never wanted to go through that terror again.


	7. Bad News

She was just opening the door of Taijiya Jewelry when her phone beeped, announcing that she had recieved a new text.

Warily unlocking the device, she checked who the message was from before frowing, her lips tightening into a thin line.

_'Party tonite. Pickin u up at 7'_

Of course Inuyasha was taking her to a party. No doubt he wanted her to strip for him too, spreading her legs like some kind of whore.

She knew that regardless if she answered the text or not, he would show up. It just seemed to be her fate.

"There goes my good mood." she sighed as she took her place behind the counter and waited for the first customers of the day to trickle in.

* * *

After closing up shop several hours later, she made a quick call to Sango. The woman was a master of anything formal, and her closet had a secret stash of gorgeous dresses that she'd been given by some celebrity she knew through her work.

She also knew Sango would never say no to her when Inuyasha told her they were going out.

* * *

"Kags, be careful tonight. I have a bad feeling that something bad's going to happen to you."

Kagome sighed, not meeting her friend's eyes in the mirror as Sango braided her hair in a sophisticated twist.

"You know I try, Sango." she replied tiredly, checking the time on her phone.

"But sometimes it isn't enough."


	8. Dread

Contrary to what Kagome was expecting, a 'family dinner' of sorts wasn't it.

Inuyasha's family owned a gigantic mansion, and it was also the place where she would be spending the rest of her evening amid Inuyasha's father's business associates and various other important people of the corporate world.

To be completely honest, she was terrified at the mere thought of being in the same room as his family.

What if they knew about Inuyasha's cruelty and didn't care?

What would they think of her?

* * *

The limousine pulled up to the entrance of the home, almost like some kind of fancy hotel for celebrities. Her long, cream dress was one that Inuyasha had forced her to change into as soon as he'd arrived, completely ignoring the pale pink number Sango had picked.

The dress she wore now was at least one size too small, and it hung off of her frame in all the wrong places. It made her feel like the ugly duckling among the swans, to put it mildly.

"When we get inside, don't talk to anyone. You're here as a companion, not my equal or my partner."

Kagome bit her tongue in order to prevent herself from doing something she knew she would regret later.

"Good." Inuyasha nodded. "Let's go."


	9. Party

She was standing awkwardly to one side of the room, watching Inuyasha as he laughed with another raven haired woman who couldn't have been much older than she was.

Keeping her features neutral, not allowing herself to show her boredom or her nervousness as she wallowed like a helpless seal among the sharks.

So far, she hadn't seen anyone who even resembled Inuyasha, and made the safe assumption that none of them were present at the moment.

She felt self conscious, very much so, at the disapproving looks that some of the businessmen were sending her way.

If it wasn't the show of intimidation that Inuyasha was using during this excursion, it was most definitely humiliation. Why else would he dress her up in such an unflattering dress and then parade around with another woman?

Sighing, she touched the thin, white silk scarf wrapped around her neck, also courtesy of Inuyasha. No doubt he didn't want her to be showing off her 'war wounds' in public.

During her musing, she caught a flash of white, and it didn't belong to the same Taisho that she was watching parade around with a black haired woman not even twenty feet from where she was standing.

Her eyes flicked over his white hair that hung easily to his waist, the long strands held up in a high tail. He had a serious face at first glance, with sharp amber eyes and a strong, narrow facial structure. He had to be in his thirties at most, and wore traditional japanese garb. A white haori decorated with crimson and dark cerulean honeycomb over a pair of long white hakama that reminded her of genie pants, with chinese slippers on his feet. She could have sworn that she caught a glimpse of a crescent moon hidden among the honeycomb pattern, but she could have been seeing things for all she knew.

As if sensing that he was being watched, amber flicked up to meet her own dark blue, and before Kagome quite realized what was happening, he was approaching her.

He didn't look particularly hostile, merely curious as to what her purpose was here.

_If I knew, I would tell you. _she thought to herself mournfully.


	10. Introductions

"May I inquire your name, young lady?" the white haired male asked with a low tone that immediately soothed her frayed nerves. A soft smile spread over his lips, and he offered her a hand.

"I apologize for my staring." she blurted automatically.

"It's quite alright, Miss..?"

"Higurashi Kagome." she supplied meekly, still embarrassed about blurting the first thing that had crossed her mind.

"A pleasure, Miss Higurashi. I am Taisho Toga, owner of this fine establishment."

She barely managed to keep her jaw from dropping. This man was Inuyasha's father!

"Miss Higurashi," Toga continued, "I couldn't help but wonder why such a pretty young woman was all alone over here. Who is your escort for the evening?"

Kagome felt her smile become a little forced.

"Inuyasha." she stated simply. "Your son, if I am not mistaken."

Toga's eyes widened, and he turned, no doubt searching his son out. Panic welled in her chest. Grabbing his arm, she pulled him into the shadows.

"Please don't." she pleaded. "It will only be worse later."

Toga's brows furrowed in confusion at the woman's words. What on earth did she mean by 'worse later'?

Kagome cautiously glanced around Toga, making sure that Inuyasha hadn't noticed the event.

"All I can say is that I've been asked not to speak with anyone tonight." she said miserably. "If he finds out.."

Toga grasped Kagome's hands, looking her in the eye.

"I promise I will not speak of it." he replied solemnly, unable to help himself from noticing her shoulders sag in relief.

"Thank you, Taisho-sama."

"Please. Just call me Taisho-san. Sama makes me feel old." he made a face.

A weary smile crossed her features. "Very well, Taisho-san. But please, remember not to speak of this."

"Of course, Higurashi-san." he returned before turning, as he was being called by one of his associates.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Taisho-san." Kagome murmured under her breath as the male walked away.

Now she could only hope that he wouldn't investigate the reasons behind his son's actions.


	11. Confrontation

When it was time to leave, Inuyasha came over and looped her arm around his own before roughly leading her out of the large mansion.

She knew as soon as they were out of hearing and sight of the building that he'd seen her talking to his father. His fingers clenched painfully around her forearm, and before she could make sense of where they were or what was happening, she was pinned up against stone, perhaps a wall of some kind.

"Did you think you were being clever, wench?" he drawled, the scent of alcohol on his breath. Lazily, he slid one finger up the side of her face almost gently before slapping her on the same cheek.

She felt her head snap from the force of the blow, her breath leaving her lungs in a sharp gasp.

Inuyasha's voice was rough, sounding like gravel being crunched underfoot.

"Did you think that you could get away from me?" he continued, grabbing her by the hair and yanking her already sore neck back, baring her neck to him.

"No." she weakly protested, slumping, knowing from experience that it would make the pain less later on.

Inuyasha's nose was suddenly at the hollow of her throat, and he trailed up, his breath light on her skin. He continued along to her shoulder, pausing for a moment before sinking his sharp canines deep. Kagome grit her teeth, tears welling up in her eyes. She didn't dare move; not it she wanted to risk her life.

"You're mine." the sound was a gutteral snarl, and he reared back from the torn flesh, examing the semi-deep wound for a moment before slamming her head against the rock behind her, making stars dance in front of her vision.

"Good night, Ka-go-me." Inuyasha said disdainfully, leaving the dazed woman lying on the cool earth.

It was only when she was that he'd gone that she allowed herself to cry, helpless tears of despair flowing from her cerulean orbs.


	12. Comfort

Several hours later found Kagome in Sango's spare bedroom, rubbing her sore shoulder and thinking back on the events that had brought her here.

She'd somehow managed to find her way back home, though it had taken her several hours to get there. By then, she was exhausted, her shoulder and head were throbbing, and she wanted nothing more than to crawl into a hole and die.

But she didn't. Rather, she arrived home, out of breath, eyes puffy from crying, shoulder stained in her own blood, and called Sango.

She felt awful for disrupting her friend, especially due to the fact that she was spending the night with Miroku. But she was hurt, confused and tired, and she needed someone to talk to.

* * *

"Kags? Hon? What's wrong?"

Sango immediately knew that something was wrong simply by Kagome phoning her.

"Sango, I know you're with Miroku tonight, and I feel awful for ruining your date, but could you come get me?" she asked quietly, her voice wavering.

"I'm on my way, hon. Is it okay if Miroku comes too?"

She hummed a reply, keeping an eye on the door in case a certain someone by the name of Inuyasha decided to show up.

"Alright. We'll be there in five."

* * *

True to her word, Sango pulled up exactly four minutes and fifty seconds after hanging up the phone.

Kagome, still wearing the cream dress, now stained with her blood, met her at the door.

"Kags!" Sango nearly screeched, looking her best friend over with concern written all over her face. Miroku stayed further behind, unsure of what Kagome had been through and if it needed him to stay the hell out of the way.

As soon as Sango was within reach, Kagome burst into tears and hugged Sango, ignoring the throbbing in her shoulder.

"Shh..it's okay hon. He's not here. I won't let him get you." Sango crooned, rubbing gentle circles on the other woman's back.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't know who else to call." Kagome hiccupped, raising her head carefully so as to not jar her sore neck.

"It's okay hon. You know Miroku and I are here for you whenever you need us." Sango reassured, beginning to lead the exhausted and tired raven over to her car. "Now, let's get back to my place and get you settled in, okay?"

Kagome nodded, not even bothering to question the other woman. At this point, Sango could have taken her across the world and she wouldn't have noticed.

She was just too drained to care.


	13. Aftermath

The next morning was none too pleasant for Kagome.

Her shoulder throbbed, and her head felt like someone had taken a drill and decided to go right through the base of her skull with it.

But despite all of this, she still got up, re-bandaged the bite, got dressed, and made her way to the kitchen for breakfast.

Sango was already there, her back turned as she flipped what appeared to be eggs in a frying pan, dressed in a purple turtleneck and dark jeans. Her dark brown hair was pinned up in a high tail, and as she turned, Kagome noted that she was wearing eyeliner.

"Kags! What are you doing up?" she said sternly as she noticed the raven haired woman standing there. "You should be in bed!"

Kagome sighed, taking a seat at the small island and grabbing a pear from the always stocked fruit bowl. "I'm going to work." she informed Sango, taking a timid bite at the pear. "I'm just going to sit around and sulk all day if I don't go."

"Kags, the store can stay closed this once." Sango scolded. "Miroku already left for the shrine, and I have errands to run."

"Sango, please." Kagome pleaded around a mouthful of pear. "I'm fine, really. All I need to do is make sure I have ibuprofen with me all day."

"That doesn't sound like you're fine, Kags." Sango frowned. "Can't you just do as you're told this once?"

Kagome couldn't help the quick smile that graced her features before it faded, and she shook her head.

"Fine." Sango relented, scraping the eggs onto a plate. "But you're closing up at three, understood?"

Though it was difficult to take the woman seriously while she was brandishing a spatula, Kagome nodded dutifully.

"And call me at lunch, alright? I want to make sure that nothing happens today."

Kagome saluted with the hand that held her pear.

"Yes ma'am."

Sango smiled brightly. "That's my girl."


	14. Unexpected

Thankfully, Taijiya Jewelry was quiet that day, with only a couple of customers coming through in the first couple of hours.

This gave Kagome plenty of time to begin sketching out a new set of jewelry designs, ranging from flower necklaces to dragon bracelets, each done neatly on the centre of each piece of paper.

Her favorite set of earrings, necklace and bracelet had to be of a leaping fox: bushy tail extended out behind it as it gracefully flew through the air. There were no details added. It would only take away from the simplicity she was trying to create in the pieces.

Frowning at one of her many necklace designs, she erased part of the sketch before re-sketching it in dark, even lines.

"Excuse me." a quiet baritone broke her out of her thoughts. "I was wondering if I may gain some assistance?"

"Of course-" Kagome began, glancing up before freezing, her mouth open in a small 'o' of surprise.

This male looked almost like a mirror image of Toga, if not his twin. He had waist length white hair, amber eyes, hell, he even had the same stature!

The only difference was that this male was not dressed in the traditional japanese garb that Toga had been wearing.

"Taisho Sesshomaru." the male introduced coolly, extending a hand. His fingers were long, elegant, and for a moment Kagome imagined those fingers ghosting over the keys of a piano.

"Higurashi Kagome." she introduced quickly, straightening. "You said that you required some assistance?"

"Hn." the male nodded curtly.

_Okay, I take it back. This guy has to be Toga's son. _she thought as she moved around the counter.

"Is there something specific you're looking for?" she queried.

"Elegant yet simple." was the short reply.

Immediately, possibilities were running through Kagome's head, and before she registered what she was doing, was pulling her crescent moon necklace off of its display.

"Like this?" she offered, holding it out into the light. The silver gleamed, and the charm seemed to emit a glow of sorts.

"Hn." Sesshomaru nodded, moving over to the counter. "I will purchase that one."

Kagome felt a rush of excitement run through her for a second before she slipped the necklace into a small blue box, ringing it up.

"The total is 11, 233 yen." Kagome informed him, only to find that more than the listed amount was lying on the counter. The box and the white haired male were nowhere to be seen.

"How odd.." Kagome frowned, looking around for a moment before counting out the money.

There was well over fifteen thousand yen lying there.


	15. Temporary Peace

Kagome continued to muse over the unexpected visit from the Taisho for the next several days, wondering why on earth he would pay that much more for a simple necklace. Was it symbolism of some kind to him?

The bite mark on her shoulder scabbed over quickly, leaving the raven itching constantly at it before realizing what she was doing and mentally scolding herself.

Inuyasha had not been heard from since that night; Kagome couldn't help but feel that it was merely the calm before the storm. And her feelings were almost never wrong.

Her phone went off, beeping out a quiet note that she had a new e-mail.

Opening it, she wasn't surprised that it was from Sango.

_Heya Kags!_

_Just checking up on ya, making sure that you're not slacking and keeping busy making those new designs I asked for!_

_Miroku wants to know if you'd be interested in helping him out at the shrine for Halloween..? Says it has something to do with your Miko heritage. Hope you can get back to us soon!_

_Sango_

_(And Miroku)_

Kagome vaguely remembered something being mentioned a while back about Kagome possibly helping Miroku at the shrine he lived/owned/worked at on Halloween, and was pretty vague about details as well.

Sighing, a small smile on her face, she typed back a quick answer on her phone's keyboard, fingers flying over the keys with ease.

_Hey Sango_

_Yeah, working on the designs, should be ready for November's display. Sure, I guess I can help out Miroku, as long as he promises to behave :)_

_Kagome_

Hitting send, she went back to reading her newest Stephen King novel, _Duma Key._


	16. Discarded

"Kags? Honey?"

Kagome blinked, her musing disrupted.

"That's the third time so far you've blanked out." Sango continued, munching on her cereal. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." she replied automatically.

Sango looked doubtful, so Kagome plastered on a grin. "Really, Sango. I am."

"If you say so.." Sango shrugged, going back to her bowl of what appeared to be Fruit Loops. Kagome knew she didn't buy it when Sango continued sending glances her way, obviously worried for her health.

Inuyasha had never mentioned that he'd had a brother; she'd always assumed he was a single child. But why exactly would he not mention that he had a brother?

The thought continued to bounce around in her head as she opened up the shop less than an hour later, going around and adding in some of the new pieces that had been brought in.

Her crescent moon necklace was replaced with an intricate vine choker, standing out in bold green cystal. Other pieces were moved, shifted or taken down. Discarded.

Kind of like her.


	17. Halloween

Halloween came sooner than she expected.

Miroku had asked her to come over to the shrine at about seven to help him decorate the Ikeda Shrine in the colors of the holiday, if that was what it was.

Kagome glanced down, the bold red of the hakama looking back up at her, the white haori's long sleeves making her feel like something out of legend. Pulling her hair up, she secured it with a leather tie, ever so helpfully supplied by the mischievous monk.

* * *

Kagome still didn't quite understand what they were going to be doing until the shrine came into view, the large gates open wide, lanterns lighting the way up the stone steps. She could hear the sounds of laughter and music, smell soothing candles, and as she came to the top of the staircase understood why.

Vendors of all kinds filled the courtyard of the shrine with all kinds of products. Near her, an older man was selling beautifully painted fans, while the candles that she had caught scent of were across the courtyard.

"Good evening, fine Miko." a smiling voice said from behind her. "How may I be of assistance?"

"By not attempting to grope me." Kagome replied sweetly, turning to face him.

She had to give it to him, he came dressed for the occassion; he wore traditional monks robes in a dark violet and carried a staff of some kind in one hand.

He held his hands up. "I'm on my best behavior tonight." he promised with a devilish grin.

Kagome giggled at his antics before looking around.

"Let's get started then."


	18. Halloween Pt 2

Kagome was tasked with handing out small, homemade koma to the younger children as the ran through the shrine. Her heart was lighter than it had been as of late, and the expressions of childish delight that the children had were proving to be worlds of good for her.

Her raven hair danced around her in its tail, and the lanterns that were lighting the vendors and the shrine made her cerulean eyes spark with an inner flame. The fact that she was clad in Miko garb only helped to hint that she was otherworldly in stature.

Miroku was elsewhere, no doubt helping with one of the many vendor's stations.

She simply wandered, the koma bringing joy to the children and herself.

"Interesting choice in attire, Higurashi-san."

She jumped before turning to face none other than Toga Taisho.

"Oh! Taisho-sama! You startled me!" she laughed, putting a hand to her chest.

"Ah, I believe I told you to call me Taisho-san. Perhaps Toga if you prefer." He tutted, offering a friendly smile. "Now, I believe you've met my son, Sesshomaru?"

The tall male shifted, revealing the other white haired Taisho.

_So he is Toga's son.. _

"Yes." Kagome smiled gently, bowing. "It's a pleasure to be formally introduced, Taisho-sama."

Sesshomaru studied her with his unreadable amber gaze for a moment before uttering a soft 'Hn.'

"Kagome!" Miroku called.

"Please excuse me." she apologized to the two Taisho's. "Duty calls."


	19. Gossip

"You'll never guess who I ran into at the shrine."

_"You're right. I probably won't. Come on, spill."_

"Starts with a 'T'.."

"_...You didn't."_

"I did." Kagome replied dryly, twirling the telephone cord around her fingers. "And he brought his other son, Sesshomaru."

_"That asshole has a brother?"_

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" Kagome asked. "He's kinda...haughty, I guess you could call it."

_"What's the scale on him?"_

"Ten. Definitely a ten."

_"Ugh. I wish I was there, Kags."_

"It's not your fault you had to take care of your brother." she soothed. "Besides, I think it would be best if Kohaku didn't see his older sister going nuts over some white haired guy that isn't her fiancee."

_"Minor details, hon. Minor details."_

"Whatever you say, Sango." Kagome rolled her eyes.


	20. Hurt

Inuyasha reappeared a couple of weeks after the Halloween Kagome had spent at the shrine.

It was raining: perhaps that was why she'd been feeling so gloomy.

The knock at her door interrupted her reading; reluctantly, she placed the near finished _Duma Key _down on her side table before going to open the door.

As soon as she'd unlocked it, it slammed open, catching her in the cheek and sending her flying. She heard something snap in her jaw, felt hot liquid slip down her cheek. A choked scream of both shock and pain escaped her throat before she was being smothered by something large and very heavy.

A blow fell upon the side of her head, jarring her neck brutally.

She struggled against whatever was crushing her, sharp whimpers escaping her throat as she panicked.

"Shut up, you stupid bitch."

She froze at the sound of Inuyasha's voice, and it gave him enough of an opportunity to press his alcohol tainted lips on her own. Kagome shut her eyes, refusing to allow herself to look at the male, knowing that he was most definitely drunk.

His hands pinned her to the floor, and she felt herself getting dizzy from lack of oxygen.

She tried to breathe, but all she inhaled was the stench of whatever beer he had been drinking previous to his arrival.

Her ceiling blurred before fading to black.


	21. Revelation

"Kags? Hon?"

Kagome was being shaken by something.

Wincing, she shifted, whimpering as pain shot through her.

"Sh. Kags, was it Inuyasha?"

Sango. It was Sango who was talking to her in that low voice, the kind that one would use to soothe a frightened animal.

She nodded, sitting up and placing a hand carefully on her cheek, which was throbbing insistently with dull hurt.

"Hon, this honest to fucking _God _has to stop."

She shook her head mutely, her eyes wide.

"Sango, I can't do anything to stop it." she whispered helplessly. "You don't know the things he's capable of."

The brown haired woman sat back on her heels, her lips pressed into a thin line. Kagome knew that although Sango seemed to be angry, she really was only concerned for the safety of herself.

"You're right." Sango replied. "I don't. Kags, you've barely let me and Miroku in, and it kills me that you haven't."

Kagome pursed her lips, trying to prevent herself from crying, from leaving her defence line wide open to any attack that may come. However, the stress and the phantom panic flew back into her like a bullet, and she immediately broke down.

"I know I haven't, Sango, but I just can't!" she sobbed, throwing herself into her friend's arms. "And it's hurting me too, but I'm so, so ugly and horrible that you shouldn't even look at me-"

"Kagome!" Sango's voice was horrified, whether at her actions or not, she couldn't tell. "Kags! You are not ugly! You're one of the most beautiful people I know. Stop degrading yourself!"

Kagome felt rage boiling within her chest, and she shoved Sango away from her, standing and turning around. Pulling her shirt over her head, she let it fall to the floor. Pulling back her hair, she heard the shocked gasp from Sango that alerted her that she saw the same thing that Kagome was forced to live with.

In jagged scarring down her back, crudely written, was the word-

_whore._


	22. Again

She refused to see Sango for several weeks following their confrontation- she was ashamed of what she'd done.

But she knew that the hardest part would be seeing the pity in Sango's eyes as she looked at her now. The pity that she hated seeing. She didn't deserve pity. She'd brought this on herself, and she would solve it on her own.

Without anyone's help.

* * *

She lost weight. The left side of her face had been nailed so forcefully by the door that a handful of large splinters lodged themselves in her cheek. Along with various other scrapes and bruises, she'd chipped a couple of teeth, sprained her wrist, and had a nasty black eye.

She didn't go to work for a couple of weeks, not until the bruising around her eye had begun to fade.

Even then, she recieved a great deal of concerned looks from customers, though she waved it off as being a klutz.

It was a couple of weeks after she returned to work that the stoic son of Toga Taisho returned to the shop.

* * *

"I require assistance, onna."

Kagome jumped at the low baritone before glancing up, recognizing Sesshomaru immediately.

"Yes?" she asked curiously, noting that the amber gaze of the Taisho didn't seem to stray to the bruises on the left side of her face.

"I wish to purchase an item of detail for someone."

"What kind of item?" she wasted no time in getting down to business. "A bracelet or broach?"

"A bracelet."

Kagome nodded, coming out from behind her counter and moving over to one of the cases, bringing out her keys for the case as she did so. She gently lifted out a silver bracelet that looked as though it belonged in a showcase rather than a jewelry store such as this, but she had the instinct that something like this was what the white haired male was looking for.

"Is this along the lines of criteria?"

"Hn." the male nodded, his gaze moving away from the piece in her hands before settling on one of Kagome's new pieces, though she was sure that he wouldn't know that.

Kagome saw the way he honed in on her silver chinese dragon bracelet, one that was designed so that the dragon was the bracelet, coiling up the wrist and facing the forearm.

"Is that the one you want..?" she asked hesitantly.

"Hn. It is acceptable."


	23. Thoughts

Sesshomaru carefully observed the onna out of the corner of his eye- he knew she thought he wasn't looking.

But, as he was often told, he had a ravenous curiosity. And this onna was perhaps the most mysterious, curious person that he had ever encountered.

He'd first glimpsed her at one of his father's dinner parties- dressed provocatively yet standing out of the way, as if she were there against her will. He saw his father approach her, saw her look of panic-

And he knew that there was something wrong. Something very, very wrong.

Of course, he didn't quite begin to understand until after the party, when Toga had been alone with his mother and himself and told them that the girl that Inuyasha kept mentioning briefly in conversation turned out to be the quiet woman that he had seen.

Now, of course, he was like a bloodhound. He learned where she worked, a small yet prestigious jewelry shop, and that she was the only current employee. The owner of the store, a Sango Nakamura, was usually off promoting the business and working with high class customers, while she was left behind to man the shop.

Yes, she was intriguing indeed.

He continued, eventually making his way to the shop himself to find something to give to Rin.

Originally, he hadn't planned to buy anything, let alone one of the onna's products, but he did. A simple silver crescent moon necklace, from a silver chain, dressed in a dark blue box.

He'd left the money on the counter while the onna was distracted and took the opportunity to take his leave.

He didn't know that he was going to run into her again on Halloween. His father always insisted on going to Ikeda Shrine every Halloween, enjoying the simplicity of it.

She was there, dressed in traditional Miko garb and looking like she belonged in it.

Something about her drew him in, like some exotic flame, she was curious. She was almost like a ragged jem, dull, but if polished, qould gleam brightly.

He wondered how Inuyasha- bold, brash, and far too unintelligent for his own good- had managed to find someone like her. She was quiet, distant.

Silently, he watched as she skillfully placed the dragon bracelet in a box that had no doubt been specially made and closed it before slipping it into a reasonably sized bag in which he could carry it.

She listed off a price, and he carelessly lay the money down on the counter before leaving, gears already turning in his mind.

How had she gotten those wounds?


	24. Forgive

She had three voicemails and several emails when she checked her phone. All of them, no doubt, from Sango.

Kagome didn't- _couldn't _deal with Sango right now. She had another series of sketches to finish, and her new novel, _Bag of Bones, _to read.

She didn't quite know what it was about Stephen King's writing that drew her in- perhaps it was the different take in perspective, the language that he used to illuminate and paint an intricate picture in her mind's eye.

Sighing, she turned back to her current task.

Pouring the hot water into her mug, she inhaled the scent of 'Bengal Spice' before stirring in sugar and milk.

Moving over to her leather chair, novel in one hand and mug of tea in the other, she settled herself into the smooth comfort of the chair.

Idly, she traced the lines on her face that she knew would scar, unable to find it within herself to care.

As her phone vibrated next to her, she sighed heavily, knowing that she would have to face Sango sooner or later, and grabbed the electronic object.

_Kags, _

_I'm sooooo sorry about that night. Please answer me. I didn't know, and I- Just text me soon, k?_

_Miroku's missing his 'favorite raven haired miko'. _

_Loves_

_Sango_

Flipping her phone sideways, seeing the keyboard appear on screen, she typed a quick message back.

_I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have done what I did. _

_How's Kirara?_

_I miss you. _

_Kags_


	25. Reunited

She brought a tray of cupcakes as a peace offering.

Miroku answered the door, surprisingly enough, and when he saw her, let out one of his largest grins.

"It's good to see you again, Kags. Sango's been sulking for weeks." he winked, letting her know that he didn't hold anything against her.

"Yeah." she smiled wanly. "I've missed you guys. It's been too quiet."

Miroku became more serious, and he gently stroked one of her cheeks, nothing but concern in his eyes.

"Don't do something like this again, alright?" he chided. "We're worried about you."

"Sorry." she managed to plaster on a cheerful smile. "I'm trying. It's just a little hard, is all."

"Miroku, who's at the door?"

Miroku snatched the tray of cupcakes out of Kagome's hands while calling over his shoulder, "Why don't you come find out?"

Sango appeared momentarily, looking, to put it mildly, like hell. She looked haunted, but as she saw Kagome, her eyes widened.

"Kags?" she whispered, looking vulnerable in that single moment.

"Hey, Sango." Kagome replied, tears clogging up her throat. "It's been a while."

Before she knew what the hell was going on, Sango had thrown herself at Kagome, wails erupting from her in nonsense.

"I'm sorry!" she cried. "I'm so sorry!"

Kagome wrapped her arms around her best friend and hugged tightly.

"I know." she whispered.


	26. Tricked

Kagome was grateful for the fact that Sango didn't give her the pity that she didn't want or deserve. Instead, she chattered on about how she had found a client that seemed to be extremely interested in Kagome's designs.

"She's such a lovely woman, Kags. You'd love her." Sango assured.

"But what about the store?" she protested. She liked the store- she was a one woman employee, and it worked just fine for the two of them. Why would she want to change that now?

"I'd take care of the store, hon. Please? She wants to meet you so badly."

Kagome sighed, knowing already that she wouldn't win this argument. Once Sango got an idea in her head, it was damn near impossible to convince her otherwise.

"Fine."

* * *

Kagome realized that she should have asked what the client's last name was before she was on her way.

_"Hello?"_

"Sango, the client's last name wouldn't happen to be Taisho, would it?"

_"No..."_

Kagome sighed. Of course Sango would load her into a taxi, tell the driver where to go, and then wave a cheery good-bye.

"You could have just told me." she informed before hanging up. She rubbed her temples, knowing that today was going to be a long one.


	27. Nurture

"Oh! You must be Kagome!" the white haired woman in front of Kagome clapped her hands together gently. "I've heard so much about you from your friend Sango!"

Kagome was a little wary about the friendly way that this woman was treating her with.

Was all of Inuyasha's family this nutty?

"Uh.."

The amber eyed woman gasped, a little 'o' of shock crossing her features. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Sometimes I can get a little carried away.." she apologized, leading Kagome into a sitting room and gesturing for her to take a seat. "Now, to business. I've been looking for a private jeweler for my family and myself, and after seeing a couple of your pieces, I know that you're perfect for the job!"

Hold. On. A. Freaking. Minute.

"E-excuse me?" Kagome stammered.

"A private jeweler." Kimiko stated again, tilting her head to one side delicately. "As you can probably tell, my family and I are extremely involved with the more…noble… part of society. As such, we're expected to attend quite a few events, like dinner parties, private viewings of art, that sort of thing. And of course, the one thing that ties our individual style together is a jeweler."

"I understand that, Taisho-sama." Kagome murmured again. "But why me?"

"Kagome." Kimiko leaned forward, resting her hand on her slender fingers, eyes staring into her own, "You have a gift. I have only seen a handful of people around the _world_ who are able to create such simple, elegant pieces of jewelry. I think that you deserve a chance to nurture your talent and grow into something much more."

Needless to say, Kagome left the Taisho's home more nervous than when she'd arrived.


	28. Question

Kagome was still reeling from Kimiko's words when she arrived at the shop, and Sango, he bloodhound she was, smelled blood.

"So, how'd it go?" she asked casually, leaning against the counter, one arm propping her chin up. "Good, I hope?"

"She wants me to be the Taisho jeweler." Kagome stated. "The _Taisho_. Jeweler."

"Yeah, I know." Sango shrugged. "Did you say yes?"

Kagome blinked, staring in shock at Sango. "Did you show her my jewelry?"

Sango looked confused. "What are you talking about, Kags? She called me over the phone and asked if she could talk to you. Why?"

"Because she said that after seeing some of my work-" she paused, realization dawning on her. "Sesshomaru." She breathed.

"Who?" Sango asked blankly before her eyes widened. "Wait. The _other_ son?"

"But- why would he do that?" Kagome muttered to herself. "He doesn't look like the type to do something like that.."

"Hon," Sango grinned, patting her friend on the shoulder, "Sometimes it's best not to ask questions."


	29. Homework

Kagome received her first assignment from Kimiko several days after calling the Taisho and accepting the position. Kimiko had been ecstatic, actually squealing over the line as she bubbled about how she had faith in her, and that she would no doubt be receiving a call from her soon.

* * *

"I would really love for the necklace to be elegant and reflect the history of our family, somehow. If you could do medallions for Toga and Sesshomaru as well, that would be lovely." Kimiko stated over the line, vague static in the background.

"I'll see what I can do." Kagome promised, her notepad in hand as she wrote down a couple of ideas. "When do you want them done?"

"Next month?" Kimiko asked. "If I could have them sooner it would be wonderful, but if you need more time that's fine."

"Alright. Do you have any particular colors that you want to see?"

"Hmm..red. Garnet, perhaps." Kimiko suggested. "And silver."

"Red..and...Garnet…" Kagome echoed, writing it down. "Alright, Kimiko-sama, I'll call you back when I have the designs."

"Oh! Before I forget, don't show me the designs. I want to be surprised." Kimiko chirped. "See you soon, Kagome~!"

As the line went dead, Kagome sighed in amusement. Although Kimiko could be strict, (As she'd heard from Sango) she was a very friendly woman who saw something promising in her.

And for that, she would do her damndest to make her proud.


	30. Business

Kagome pulled her hair back and tied it neatly with an elastic, taking a long look at her worktable and cringing.

The results from her last failed project were still scattered everywhere, and she sighed as she began clearing away the rubble from the jewelry.

Her stereo began playing some kind of girl band tune, and she found herself humming along before she quite realized what she was doing.

_I'm on your side, _

_Let's take this ride_

_And together we're facing the world_

_Doing things nobody's done before_

_And the great divide_

_Doesn't seem so wide anymore_

A catchy tune for sure, she mused, laying down the materials she would be working with for this project. She'd managed to get a high quality garnet from one of her friends in the jeweler world for an amazing price, and she had a feeling the color would suit Kimiko's bold nature perfectly.

For Toga, she'd found a soothing green sapphire, which would be cut down to a tiny circle an embedded into his medallion.

Sesshomaru had been a bit of a difficult one to decipher. After taking in what she knew about him so far, she decided on a aquamarine tinted moonstone, which she would be making into a gold medallion. The colors seemed to suit one another far better than silver, and she knew that the moonstone would glow while surrounded by the amber metal.

Changing the setting on her stereo, she plugged in her iPod and got down to work.


	31. Gratitude

"_Moshimoshi?"_

"Hello, Kimiko-sama." Kagome smiled, though she knew the other woman couldn't tell that over a phone line.

"_You sound happy. I take it all went well?"_

"Yes." She hummed, glancing down at her nails, which had yet again been chipped away during her all-nighter. "They're all done. When do you want me to bring them over?"

"_I'll send someone to get you now, if that's alright."_

"That's fine by me." Kagome assured. "I'll see you in a while."

"_Can't wait." _Kimiko bubbled before hanging up.

.-.

"Oh, Kagome, they're amazing!" Kimiko gasped, a hand covering her carefully painted lips. "Thank you."

She felt pride well up in her chest, along with the familiar flush that spread across her cheeks. She still wasn't quite used to Kimiko's praise, and she'd been talking to the woman for a month!

Kimiko picked up the moonstone medallion, examining it for a moment before turning to Kagome. "Whose medallion is this?" she asked. "It's gorgeous."

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief, glad that she wasn't being scolded for using gold instead of silver. "It's for Sesshomaru-sama." She stated. "I found the moonstone and tried it with the silver, but the gold brings out its color better."

Kimiko examined the medallion a second more before turning to the necklace that had taken up most of Kagome's time and effort.

It was a silver choker of sorts, garnet flowers carefully lined along one side, a string of silver chain falling from the largest flower in the center. She'd snuck in a sapphire for color as well, and the overall effect was beautiful.

"This, Kagome, is the most perfect set of jewelry I could have asked for." Kimiko said. "Thank you."


	32. Banter

"So, how'd the showing go, hon?" Sango asked, a wide grin on her face as she cornered Kagome. "Did she like them?"

"Loved. And that's still an understatement." Kagome replied, hanging up her jacket and typing in the security code on the laptop available. As it hummed and began warming up, she turned back to Sango, who had proceeded to jump onto the counter and continue grinning at her like an idiot. "Why are you looking at me like a cat looks at a mouse?"

"Cause~!" Sango chirped.

Kagome rolled her eyes, going back to her computer. She had a lot of accounting to do during her shift, and with Sango taking care of the shop for once, she would finally be able to catch up on her lost work. "You know, for someone whose supposed to be my employer, you sure act a lot like a child." She informed the brown haired woman, who was currently wandering around and plastering herself against the showcases while admiring the 'pretty shinies'.

Kagome pressed her fingers against the bridge of her nose and breathed deeply. Another day, another babysitting job. Who also happened to be her boss.

"Sango, as much as I love you, if you continue to get fingerprints and drool all over the glass I may have to hurt you."

"Sorry Kagome." Sango grinned sheepishly, though she continued to do so anyway.

A vein pulsed in her forehead. "Sango…"

"Yes?" Sango asked, turning around slowly and looking quite guilty.

"You. Clean the glass. Now."

"Yes Kagome…"


	33. Stolen

"Hello?"

"_Ah! Kagome! I didn't think you would pick up!" _

"Toga?"

"_The one and only~!"_

"How did you get my number..?" Kagome asked warily.

"_From my lovely wife of course!"_

"…So…in other words…you stole it from her."

"_Stolen is such a harsh word. I prefer the term..borrowed."_

"Anyway, what can I do for you?"

"_Kimiko's away. I'm bored."_

"Where are you going with this?"

"_Amuse me."_

"Toga, I'm at work. I don't have time to amuse you." She deadpanned, writing down a couple more ideas for jewelry.

"_You do nooowww~!"_

Kagome lifted the phone away from her face, covered the receiver, and yelled.

"_SAAAANNNGGOOOO!"_

"Yeesss?"

"You told Toga he could kidnap me, didn't you."

"Yep!" Sango chirped back before disappearing back into the back room. _  
_


	34. Road Rage

"So, what exactly do you want to do now that you've kidnapped me?"

"I dunno." Toga shrugged, his hands lifting off the steering wheel. "There is a reason I said I was bored, you know."

Kagome sulked in the passenger seat. The really, really, _comfortable_ passenger seat. "And you honestly expect me to have some magical plan to make you un-bored?" she asked sarcastically.

"Duh." The male deadpanned, shifting to stare at her. "Honestly, Kagome, I know I'm one of the richest men in the world, but really. You are giving me far too much credit on my intelligence."

"You know, considering I've known you for a month, I'm not all that surprised." She deadpanned. "After all, it makes sense that Kimiko is the smart one in the family."

"Actually…Sessho-chan is the smart one!" Toga grinned. "We're just his nutcase parents."

Kagome blinked. Sesshomaru hadn't even crossed her mind until that point.

Toga suddenly jerked the steering wheel to the left, screeching out profanities at the man in the high tech jeep that passed them. Kagome, at this point in time, was holding on for dear life and praying that if she lived, she was _never_ driving with Toga again.


	35. Scarred for Life

"Umm…Toga…Why exactly are we at your company?"

"To visit Sessho-chan of course!" Toga cheered, twirling around with sparkles in his eyes.

Kagome was seriously disturbed. And considering running. Very far, very fast. She was also considering calling Kimiko and alerting her to the fact that her husband was clinically insane.

But, before she could do any of those things, Toga latched onto her arm like a leech and started dragging her into the tall building.

The secretary, she knew, was probably wondering what the hell was going on as the CEO of the company came charging in, dragging her behind him, but she knew that she was probably not going to be going anywhere near the man for a loooonnnggg time after this.

She attached herself to the nearest ledge and hung on for dear life.

Unfortunately, it only took Toga about…three seconds to get her off.

The next 'ledge' she grappled onto wasn't actually a ledge.

It just so happened that this particular ledge was none other than Sesshomaru himself.

"_SESSHO_-_CHAN!"_ Toga cried out in joy, discarding Kagome in favor of attempting to attach himself to his son.

Kagome, seizing the opportunity, ran to the nearest chair, grabbed it, and prepared to beat Toga half to death with it.

But….Sesshomaru beat her to it.

Toga was sent flying into a very expensive looking aquarium, cracking the glass and sliding down it dramatically.

"Why…my precious son…" Toga cried, hugging the aquarium he had just cracked with his skull.

The fish merely gave him odd looks.


	36. Fear

Kagome, amazingly, actually enjoyed her time with Toga.

Other than the Sesshomaru incident. That had been pretty awkward.

He'd driven her around the city, stopping at the large malls so he could ride the elevators up and down the floors. It was a little strange, at first, standing next to the eccentric Taisho, but she'd then started to enjoy herself.

After that, he'd taken them down to the beach. Although it was cold, and they were bundled up, the view was breathtaking with the clouds hovering over the waves. The fact that they were the only two on the beach didn't hurt either.

However, Toga soon got a call from Sesshomaru, who was relentless in his verbal barrage, and told his father to 'get his undignified behavior in check and get back to work.'

Kagome couldn't complain. They'd wasted an afternoon that she would have spent accounting and keeping an eye on Sango.

* * *

"Thank you for coming along with me today, Kagome." Toga smiled gently as he helped her out of the vehicle. "You're wonderful company to keep. My son is lucky to have you."

Kagome flinched at the words before forcing herself to smile back, focusing on the former part of the sentence. "I think I should be thanking you, Taisho-san, for rescuing me from Sango and accouting." she returned, watching as the white haired male climbed back into his seat. Starting up the engine, he waved before speeding off, honking at a small audi that dared get into his way.

Chuckling softly to herself, refusing to allow herself to stay stuck on the male's words, she walked up to her apartment and unlocked the door...

Only it was already unlocked.


	37. Cornered

Her fingers tentatively pushed open the door, revealing the one person she'd hoped she would never see again.

"Inuyasha.."

The name was a whispered poison, her heartbeat already gaining in tempo as she took a stpe back, already knowing that it would be best to run, to hide, but knew that she wouldn't. She would never run from him.

"Wench." the white haired male nodded, looking completely at home in her leather chair. _Hers_.

A small spark ignited in her, and she didn't know what she was doing until she was inches away from his face, teeth bared.

"Get out of _my _house." she found herself hissing. "I don't know what you think you're doing here, but I am _not _about to accept it."

There was a flicker of satisfaction in her gut as Inuyasha's eyes widened. Probably because he'd never seen this side of the raven haired woman before. Not that he would care if she did anyway. He was always in it for something else. Something bigger, something that was just out of his reach.

It _pissed her off_ beyond all imagining.

However, her momentary victory faded as he rose from the chair, the movement slow, predatory, and calculating. The hair on the back of her neck stood up as he approached, and Kagome found herself wishing that Toga hadn't just dropped her off at the curb.

"I never said you had to _accept it_, bitch." Inuyasha said smoothly. "In fact, I never even said you had to _enjoy it_, did I?"

It was then that Kagome realized she had just awoken something deep and terrifying within the male standing before her, and she knew that it was about to get even worse.

Her gaze flickered to the kitchen, where there was a chance at surviving the fight that she knew was about to happen. The bloodbath that would follow. What word would he carve into her skin this time, she wondered? Pet, perhaps? Slave?

Prisoner?

He prowled slowly over to the door, closing it with finalty and clicking the locks into place. Kagome inched towards the kitchen, her head quite clear despite the danger she was in, and reached for the knives that were laying neatly in their wooden holder.

But before she could grasp the long handle of her target, a long nailed hand latched onto her wrist.

"Now what do you think you're doing, wench?" Inuyasha asked blandly, tilting his head to one side as he closed in.


	38. Help

She was pinned to the floor, her hair yanked back by unforgiving fingers that tangled themselves deep in the raven hue. Her shirt and bra were already gone, and the flesh on her back was again exposed to the white haired male.

"I see you're still not quite healed from last time, hm?" Inuyasha asked casually, as if speaking about the weather. Kagome whimpered under his weight, as he was sitting on the backs of her legs so she couldn't try to escape. She was already fearing the touch of cold steel against her scarred and bruised skin, the crimson lines that would appear and drench the floor.

"Well, let's get started then, shall we?"

Kagome had sworn that she wouldn't allow herself to make a sound, but as the first line was carved, she couldn't help but scream.

* * *

She didn't know how long she had lain there after he had left, the world spinning around her in technicolor, tears and heaving sobs escaping her bruised lips.

Finally, she dragged herself along the floor until she came to her jacket, where her cellphone had been when she'd first come in.

Blindly, she fumbled with the screen until she clicked the number, and waited for someone to answer.

_"Moshimoshi?"_

Kimiko. She couldn't help but let out a relieved whimper.

_"Hello?" _Kimiko's voice was slightly vague and far away. Kagome forced herself to speak, to force out the words that needed to be said.

"Kimiko..it's Kagome. I need help."


	39. Musings

Sesshomaru had never known someone who could charm his father quite as the onna, Kagome, could.

Within a month of meeting both his mother and his father, she had managed to gain both of their affections, and in turn had created a set of medallions and necklace for his mother.

What had surprised him, however, with this medallion, was that it was unique, different from his parents. There was a gold chain, a different stone that had been picked only for him. And it had surprised him that someone who had only just been introduced as a family jeweler had managed to intrigue him more and more with each small piece of information he could get his hands on.

He'd of course heard about his father's adventure around the city with the onna, as his mother was currently out of town at some party, but he hadn't quite understood what his father had thought about her until he had witnessed (and felt) the effects of the onna's apparent 'kidnapping'.

She was similar to a candle. She flickered, coming into focus at one point or fading away into the background at another. But one thing was certain, and that was the fact that something very dark was hovering around her like a cloak. He still couldn't quite put his finger on what, though.

It wasn't until his mother's frantic call later in the evening that he realized what.


	40. Nightmare

Kagome wished that she could have passed out when the ambulance arrived.

She wished that she was dead when they tried getting her onto a stretcher.

Sango met the ambulance at the hospital with Miroku, the woman in near hysterics as she was held back from her best friend.

Colors, mostly mint green and white, blurred by as voices yelled, people passing by, her eyelids flickering as she tried to embrace the inviting dark that continued to elude her. At this point, she wished she could. The feel of an IV being slipped into her veins, regardless of how vague or distant the motion was, only added to the pain that was all around her, cornering her like wolves.

There were people with masks and lights, shining them into her sensitive eyes and demanding her her name. She wanted nothing more than to curl up and hide from them. They scared her. These weren't people she knew. Not safe, not home.

She must have been thrashing. She felt something gently press over her nose and mouth, and she inhaled the cool air that was offered gratefully, if only to escape this _hell_.

Finally, the warmth embraced her like a blanket, gently tugging her deeper into the comfort of sleep.


	41. Aftershock

"Now, Higurashi-san, remember. Minimalistic effort from you for the next month and a half." Kagura reminded, writing out something on her notepad, glasses perched elegantly on the edge of her nose. "And don't forget to take your medication twice a day."

Kagome sighed, wincing at the pull it had on the tender flesh of her back.

"-and if I don't hear from you at least once a week, I'm calling Kimiko."

That one caught her attention. Raising a brow, she waited for the answer she knew would be coming any second now.

"In case you've forgotten, the Lykos family has close ties to the Taisho's." Kagura reminded, rolling her eyes.

Oh. That was a familiar topic.

"And there's also a visitor for you. A certain..." Kagura checked her papers, flipping them for a moment before humming in satisfaction. "A Detective Isuva."

Kagome's ggut felt like it had just fallen fifty floors. She had a pretty good idea she knew what a Detective was doing snooping around her.

"Don't make that face. He only has a couple of questions for you and then you're clear." Kagura encouraged, shooing Kagome out of her office. "And remember to keep in touch!"

* * *

"So...you're Detective Isuva?" Kagome raised a brow. This guy didn't look like much. If anything, she would peg him to be a couple of years older than her. His grey and blue eyes watched her lazily, long black hair braided down his back. The fact that he was wearing jeans and a leather jacket didn't really make him seem all that official. If anything, he looked like a regular college student.

"Call me Kouga." the male winked with an easy grin. "Everyone else does."

"Uh huh. You have a few questions for me?"

Apparently this wasn't the usual reaction he recieved, due to the fact that he pouted for a moment before gesturing towards an empty table nearby. "Please take a seat. This will only take a minute." he promised, though there was still a trace of a sulk in his voice as he said it.

Kagome sighed. This was already shaping up to be a bad day.


	42. Recovery

"Sango! I'm here!"

"Kags, what are you doing!? I thought I told you to take time off!"

"You did. And yet I'm still here." Kagome deadpanned. "Besides, I'm only here to work on Kimiko's new order."

"Oooooohh...what did she order this time?" Sango's eyes grew to epic proportions.

"Something for a Christmas party she's hosting." Kagome muttered, going into the back room to grab a couple of her pliers and raw materials. "I'm not sure what I'm going to do yet, but I've got a lot of time to do nothing."

Kagome paused as she walked by the display that held her own jewelry. "When did we sell the music note charm bracelet?" she blinked.

"Oh! Kohaku bought it for Rin, the girl he has a crush on. She plays the piano and flute, so he saved up to buy it. He says thanks, by the way." Sango replied absently, typing quickly before clicking a couple of different items on the screen. "I should also have you know that you are a goddess. I don't know how you can understand all of these numbers."

"Sango, are you trying to do the accounting again?" Kagome deadpanned. "If I recall correctly, I'm still backed up because you screwed up a few months ago."

"...Oops?" she suggested sheepishly.

"You're lucky I love you, woman." Kagome rolled her eyes, tucking her sketchbook under her arm. "I'll see you tonight at seven, okay?"

"You're on!" Sango chirped back as Kagome exited the shop. Sighing, the raven haired woman flipped the hood of her jacket up to deflect the rain before setting off back home.


	43. Mistakes

"She's such a lovely young woman, Toga. I can't imagine why anyone, let alone your son, would hurt her." Kimiko said to her husband. "She's so compassionate about her work!"

Toga sighed, rubbing the back of one of his wife's slender hands. "I don't know, love." he murmured, his hair loose around his face. "But I can promise that no one else will suffer from my mistakes."

Kimiko frowned, tucking her feet up under her and leaning her head on Toga's shoulder. "You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened to Izayoi, Toga." she said softly. "She said it to you herself, on her deathbed."

"But look what's happened." Toga pointed out. "An innocent young woman was dragged into it. How do we know there aren't more like her out there?"

The door to the room opened slightly, the wood barely making a sound as Sesshomaru entered the room.

"Inuyasha is hiding in Russia." he said smoothly, his features neutral. "I will be departing in the morning to retrieve him."

"Yourself?" Toga asked casually.

"Of course. It is my responsibility, and I will not allow anyone to batter away at our family name." the male inclined his head.

"Very well. Do you require anything other than the plane?"

"No. It has all been arranged."

"Very well." Toga sighed, his heart heavy.

Sesshomaru turned to leave the room, but paused as he was just about to leave. "I understand that it was a difficult decision for you to make, father." he said softly before closing the door behind him.

Toga sighed, leaning back and staring at the ceiling. "I fear we have made him mature far more quickly than he should have." he said to Kimiko, who said nothing in return.

She didn't need to.

"When did we turn our own son into a killer, Toga?" she whispered.


	44. Snow

Kagome was just finishing placing the plates on the counter when Sango arrived at her door.

"Hey hon, what's cooking?" she grinned, coming in and shaking out what appeared to be snow from her hair. "You'll be happy to hear that your favorite weather has come for the season. Snow~!" she chirped, hanging up her coat and coming into the kitchen.

As soon as she spotted the food, her eyes honed in on it like a starving animal. "Please tell me that's what I think it is." she pleaded with Kagome, who was busy getting herself a glass of water and her medication.

Rolling her eyes, she popped the pill into her mouth and swallowed the water. "I swear, Sango, if you didn't open Taijiya Jewelry you would have become a taste tester."

"I'll have you know that is on my bucket list." she replied primly, taking a seat at the counter and waiting for Kagome to serve the food.

"Uh huh." Kagome retorted as she scooped out the chow mein onto Sango's plate, adding the vegetable stir fry on the side with the pork. "You just like saying that so you can keep coming over for dinner."

"That too." Sango admitted. "Your food is to die for."

Kagome giggled at the comment before scooping out her own dish and joining Sango. "I'm glad you think so." she grinned, slurping the noodles.

"Sooooo...how's the necklace going for Kimiko? Make any headway yet?" Sango asked in between bites.

"It's okay..I have a couple designs, but I'm still unsure.." she shrugged before wincing.

"Hon, I'm surprised you haven't thought about this yet, but why don't you do a snowflake theme?"

Kagome felt like someone had just smacked her with a lightbulb. She felt that intelligent in that moment. "Sango, I would kiss you, but that would technically be cheating, so I won't."

"Glad to be of service~!" Sango smiled back before digging into the pork.


	45. Hunter

He was alone.

Narrowed amber watched carefully as the male excused himself for the evening, his posture and attitude evident that he had been drinking. Heavily, if he wasn't mistaken.

Disgust rose in him at the thought, and shifted slightly on his heels. He had been waiting for several hours, keeping a close watch on the building and its occupants. Luckily, there were only a handful of people, all entering. None had exited yet.

He was extremely patient. He knew that eventually, his prey would walk directly into his trap.

Such a pity that this particular prey was his own brother.

White hair pulled back into a low tail, clad in dark clothing, the eldest Taisho waited for his brother to exit the building and land himself right into his trap.

_There. _

His amber gaze flitted over to the door, where a white haired male was leaving, calling out over his shoulder in slurred Russian. Sesshomaru could detect the slightest amount of suggestion in the words, and felt his lip curl.

Tonight his brother would learn one final lesson before his death.

And that was to never get the Killing Perfection involved.


	46. Crumble

"Well?" Toga asked quietly, staring at his eldest son.

"It has been taken care of, father." Sesshomaru inclined his head, his hair once again free and flowing. His attire, too, had been reverted back to the usual comfortable white haori and hakama with the red honeycomb pattern embroidered on the shoulders. His obi, yellow with blue, hung loosely to his shins, and the black chinese slippers he wore only made him look even more regal as he stood before his sire.

Toga nodded slightly, regret shining in his amber eyes, before turning, taking his leave.

"Father."

Toga glanced over his shoulder.

"I do know that it hurts you to have discovered that the son you thought you knew wasn't truly his true self." the male said softly, his own amber eyes revealing nothing. He was a strong fortress, Toga knew. One that would not crumble so easily as he had.

"I know, Sesshomaru." he offered. "And I am sorry that I created you for my own personal gain."

"Hn."

A soft click of the lock and Toga knew that he was once again alone.

And it was only then that he allowed himself to crumble.


	47. Home

The next meeting Kagome had with Kimiko was once again in the gigantic mansion that she and her family resided in.

"Ah, Kagome!" Kimiko smiled warmly. "How are you, love?"

Kagome wondered at the tone of endearment for only a moment before she managed to stutter out a reply. "Well, thank you."

"Wonderful." the woman smiled gently. "Now, what have you created for me this time?"

This was it.

Carefully, Kagome extracted the deep crimson box that she had placed the necklace into, and handed it to Kimiko.

Kimiko took it from her hands gently, and Kagome couldn't help but notice how cool her skin was in comparison to her own. Lifting the lid, Kagome automatically noted the wonder that spread across the Taisho's features.

"Kagome..this is the most amazing thing I have ever seen." she breathed, taking in the crystal snowflake chain that glimmered in the soft light. "How long did it take you to make this?"

"A couple of weeks." she admitted, trying not to move too much. Her back was still healing, and she knew that if she moved too sharply, she would be enduring spikes of pain for the next couple of days.

"This is beautiful. I will wear it with pride." Kimiko promised, offering Kagome her arms.

Cautiously, Kagome moved into them, allowing Kimiko to envelop her in the warmth and comfort that came with the embrace. She couldn't remember the last time she had been held so carefully, so sweetly.

The thought almost brought tears to her eye.

"Now, why don't you and I go out to lunch?" Kimiko chirped, back to being her usual hyperactive self.

"I would love too." Kagome smiled back.


	48. Christmas

"So, Kagome, what are you doing for the holidays?" Kimiko burbled over lunch, her hands clasped under her chin.

Kagome paused, blinking at the sudden question. "I don't know. I'll probably see if Sango and Miroku would want to come over on Christmas Eve, but..." she shrugged.

Kimiko's eyes widened. "What about your family?" she asked curiously.

"They...were killed in a car accident a few years ago." she admitted softly, not wanting to think about who the other driver had been. "I was left the shrine, but it's being taken care of by Sango's younger brother at the moment."

"Oh, Kagome, I'm sorry." Kimiko apologized, placing one of her slim hands on top of Kagome's own. "I didn't realize.."

"It's fine." Kagome brushed it off. "It happened a long time ago. And even though I miss them, I know that they wouldn't like me sulking around."

"But, aren't you going to do anything on Christmas?" Kimiko asked further.

"Probably not." she shrugged. "I've stayed in bed most of the day the last couple of years."

Kimiko looked as though Kagome had just slapped her. "Not this year." she stated. "You'll come and join us for Christmas."

"I couldn't possibly-" Kagome protested automatically before she was cut off by Kimiko.

"No buts. We would be happy to have you." the white haired woman finished, gazing at Kagome seriously.

Sensing defeat, Kagome sighed.

"Alright." she nodded.


	49. Preparation

He couldn't believe what his mother had done this time.

"Mother...what are you doing..." he sighed, warily stepping around the Christmas decorations that his mother had dug out of who knows where and had then proceeded to lay out on the floor in neat rows.

"Decorating, Sesshomaru." she huffed. "Now, help me lift this stupid box."

"Yes, mother."

When Kimiko got into a festive mood, there was only two options. One, comply with whatever she wanted done, or two, run for the hills. And by the looks of things, he'd say that his father had run for the hills.

* * *

"Now, I'm going to go get your father." Kimiko nodded several hours later. "He needs to go get a tree."

The mansion looked...festive. But not over the top as he'd seen a great many times before at various parties. No, his mother knew what she was doing when she decorated.

Silver and navy decorated the banisters, the colors woven together carefully over a span of mere minutes. Small, twinkling lights had been hung in each window, which had been the main task of the decorating period.

And the only other decoration was a navy and silver wreath with small silver doves nestled in the boughs, which Kimiko had carefully hung on the front door.

"Sesshomaru, don't touch that box over there." Kimiko warned suddenly. "Those are all the ornaments. If I so much as find _one _of them missing.."

"I understand, mother." Sesshomaru muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Good boy." Kimiko grinned before disappearing.


	50. Holiday

Kagome didn't quite know what to expect when the Taisho's private vehicle pulled up to her apartment.

Sango and Miroku had been over the night before, as it had been Christmas Eve, and had made the traditional turkey dinner. Sango had nearly died of happiness, while Miroku was only slightly better than his fiancee.

After that, Kagome had given them their gifts, which had been a necklace and a bracelet. Miroku, recieved the necklace, which had been made with an opal. A matching opal had been set as a charm on Sango's bracelet, which she had been overjoyed to recieve. Miroku had come to Kagome a while back to ask her to make a bracelet for Sango, as he wanted to purchase charms that would represent the start of their lives together. The first charm Miroku wanted was one of two rings, and she had been all too eager to make them for him.

Sango and Miroku had given Kagome a new sketchbook and pencil set, this time with more colors to help her imagine the designs better.

Now, she'd dressed and was ready to leave for the Taisho's to spend the day with them. Kagome didn't quite know what to expect, so she'd dressed in a thick skirt made of a navy material, a black turtleneck, a navy vest, and black heeled boots. She'd even adorned a pair of glittering silver snowflake earrings, and put her hair up in a high tail.

Grabbing her phone, she tucked it in her vest and made sure she had her keys with her before leaving, double checking that the door was locked before making her way down to the waiting car.

She had no idea what was going to happen today, but she had a feeling in her gut that everything would turn out alright.


	51. Welcome

The snow coated the ground and whirled through the air like millions of tiny dancers, the white entrancing Kagome as she and the driver drove through the city, towards the mansion that the Taisho's were sure to have managed to make look even fancier for the winter season.

Ever since she'd been a little girl, she'd always loved the snow. She honestly couldn't understand why people hated it so much.

"Higurashi-sama, we are here." the driver stated blandly, pulling up to the giant metal gates that led up to the mansion.

Kagome leaned over, straining to see through the white that covered the mansion and its grounds. When she did, her eyes widened and her lips parted in an 'o'.

The mansion's windows had candles in them. All of them. And from the looks of things, they were blue. And it was beautiful.

The pale stone of the mansion looked like some kind of fairytale castle with the candles in the windows and the snow covering the ground.

As the driver rolled down the window to slide a card through the security system, the cool air swept its way through the car.

The gates swung open with a groan, no doubt covered in frost from the snow.

* * *

Kimiko met her at the door, Toga close behind and Sesshomaru even further behind them.

"Happy Holidays, Kagome!" Kimiko chirped, enveloping her in a warm hug. "I'm so glad you could make it today."

"We're glad." Toga corrected, smiling impishly at her.

"Hn." Sesshomaru huffed before walking into another room.

"Well, maybe not Sessho-chan." Toga said loudly, no doubt loud enough for his son to hear.

"I heard that."

As Toga sputtered, Kimiko led Kagome further into their home, rolling her eyes and muttering about 'irresponsible men'.

_Today isn't going to be a normal day... _Kagome realized a little too late.


	52. Family

"So, what exactly are we going to do today?" Kagome asked cautiously, watching Kimiko wander around the kitchen and prepare coffee.

"No idea." the white haired female shrugged, bringing over a couple of mugs and setting them down. "Knowing Toga, he'll want to dig out all of the board games from the attic and start playing them, but there's always something else to do."

Kagome raised a brow. Board games? Really?

"But..there is a surprise later on.." Kimiko trailed off with a giggle. "I'm not telling, so don't ask!"

Kagome shut her mouth, narrowing her eyes at her employer. She was getting a bad feeling about what exactly this surprise was going to be.

"Now, are my boys done bickering?" Kimiko hummed, pouring Kagome and herself a cup of peppermint tea and glancing over her shoulder at the main room.

Kagome chose to say nothing, instead lifting the mug to her lips and sipping the warm tea. "Thank you for the tea, Kimiko-san."

"Oh, Kagome, how many times do we have to tell you? You can call us Kimiko and Toga." Kimiko sighed, patting her hand gently before passing into the other room to check on the males.

Kagome was left alone in the large kitchen, sipping at the warm tea and smiling softly at the antics of the energetic but sweet woman.

She was almost like an aunt to her, and Toga was almost like an uncle, or a father.

She didn't quite know what Sesshomaru was just yet, as she didn't know all that much about him. Other than he was a bit aloof, quiet, and arrogant.

Kagome found herself wanting to know more about the third Taisho.


	53. Ornament

"Sesshomaru Taisho, if you don't put that ornament down right now, I'll have your head!" Kimiko snarled fiercely, pointing at her son.

Kagome blinked at the suddenly savage woman before looking over at Sesshomaru, who had merely raised a brow in return as he held the snowflake ornament in his palm. Strangely, he showed no inclination of returning it to its place on the tree, instead cradling it almost protectively in his palm.

"If you say so, mother." he said in his quiet monotone, hanging the snowflake back up delicately.

"Oohhh...you're lucky I don't beat you, pup." Kimiko huffed, turning to Toga. "Why did we have sons again?"

"Because you said a daughter would only cause you grief." Toga murmured with an impish grin, pecking his wife on the cheek.

Kagome flinched at the word 'sons', but didn't say anything. However, she could have sworn that Sesshomaru turned in her direction, as if he were wondering what she was doing.

"But, nevermind that. Kagome, love, come upstairs with me, would you?" Kimiko smiled at her, offering a hand. "I'd like to show you something."

"Uh.." Kagome stuttered, feeling her cheeks warm.

"Oh, come on." Kimiko rolled her eyes, grabbing Kagome's hand. "I promise it's nothing bad."

Spluttering, Kagome couldn't do much against the exciteable woman, and she was dragged up one of the two long staircases.

She was dreading what Kimiko's next actions were going to lead to.


	54. Secret

"Ta-da!"

Kagome gasped at the beautiful gown that was on display on the fabric model. The navy silk fell to the floor in a simple design, and from the waist down snowflakes embroidered in white were splayed out in a dainty pattern.

"This is beautiful." Kagome whispered.

"It's for you." Kimiko grinned, practically bursting with joy. "I had it specially made for you."

"What?"

The happy moment was gone. In its place was a sense of panic and fear. "I can't wear this, Kimiko."

"You can, and you will." her elder replied firmly.

Kagome looked at the dress before shaking her head. "I can't, Kimiko. I wish I could but I can't."

Kimiko sobered as she looked at the torn girl, and she sighed, sitting down on the bed. "Come sit with me, Kagome."

Hesitantly, Kagome did so, and Kimiko gently wrapped an arm around the girl she'd begun to see as a daughter of sorts. "You can tell me anything you like, Kagome." she offered gently, stroking her raven hair. "I will not tell anyone else your secrets."

Kagome blinked back sudden hot tears, and she leaned against the elder female.

"It was Inuyasha." she said brokenly. "He's the one that did this to me."

"Did what, Kagome?" Kimiko pressed.

Kagome silently stood, pulling off her vest and then her turtleneck before turning around.

Kimiko's startled cry of shock alerted her that she saw what Inuyasha had done to her.

Over the word _whore, _fresh scar tissue read _slut. _The slashes were long, jagged, and angry, and they covered her back from one shoulder blade to the other hip.

"Kagome..I'm so sorry." Kimiko whispered before bursting into tears. "I'm so sorry."

As the woman burst into tears, Kagome sat next to her, feeling slightly numb.

Kimiko knew.

And she was _sorry_.


	55. Stunning

A couple hours later, Kagome and Kimiko reamerged from the room, Kimiko coaxing the hesitant raven down the stairs.

Kimiko was dressed in a beautiful snowy chiffon evening gown, the cut dipping low and revealing the creamy skin of her throat and chest. Right under her bust, silver and gold gems were laid out in a spiral design, and from there, the gown wrapped around her legs several times before it was pinned under the gems. A pair of high, elegant white heels matched the dress, and her hair had been pulled back from her face and curled into a bun. An amber shawl finished off the outfit, and in that moment, she looked like the noble she was.

Toga whistled in appreciation, clad in a white suit and amber tie to match Kimiko's decor. "Love, you look beautiful. And Kagome, too!"

Kagome flushed, the kohl lining her eyes adding a murky shadow to her delicate features. The navy silk dress cloaked her thin frame, accenting everything in the right places and pooling around her on the ground. A white fur shawl was wrapped around her shoulders, and her black hair had also been curled and pulled back to trail down her back. As she took unsteady steps, flashes of dark blue heels could be seen.

"Sessho-chan, isn't she stunning?" Toga grinned, nudging his son, who was dressed in a white suit and red tie.

"Hn." Sesshomaru admitted, feeling a bit of pleasure at seeing the woman's cheecks flush further.

"Oh, come on. Let's hear your actual opinion." Toga pressed.

"She is..stunning."


	56. Title

The snow was still gently falling when they departed for the outdoor party, and Kagome enjoyed sticking her tongue out to catch the cold flakes.

Kimiko giggled and joined her for a moment before both nearly tumbled into the vehicle, the dark sky above them reflecting the lights from the city.

"Kagome, I hope you don't mind an outdoor gathering." Kimiko giggled, rolling down the window to allow the snow to drift in as the driver began to make the short journey to the gates. "We decided to try something new this year."

"Oh, no. I don''t mind at all." Kagome smiled back. "I love the snow."

Sesshomaru hummed before scooting away from his mother and the open window, a look of slight disgust on his features. "Mother, it would be greatly appreciated if you would close the window. I am sure the others at the party will not appreciate having to thaw out our frozen bodies."

The dry humor, so sudden, made Kagome blink before she laughed softly. Sesshomaru's amber gaze landed on her, and she coughed, trying to hide her amusement in the face of the stoic male. "I'm sorry. I just didn't think that you were the type to make a joke, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Kagome, why do you insist on calling Sessho-chan so formally?" Toga inquired, leaning against the other side of the vehicle with all the grace of a lazing cat. "Even though we've managed to break you of the habit of calling my lovely Kimiko and I by those titles, you still call our son by his."

"Well..." Kagome nervously fidgeted, feeling the heavy weight of all three Taisho's stares bearing down on her. "It just doesn't feel right for me to call him anything else..."

As odd as it sounded, it was true. Kagome couldn't really imagine herself calling Sesshomaru by any other name. It just wouldn't feel right, somehow.

"Awww." Toga cooed, leaning over to Sesshomaru. Said male, barely even flinching, elbowed his father in the gut, sending the other male sulking to his wife, who laughed and pecked him on the cheek.

Kagome, still blushing, looked back out the open window, feeling the breeze ruffle her curled hair and inhaling deeply, trying to calm her frazzled nerves.


	57. Miko

"Oooohh, Toga, look at all the lanterns!" Kimiko cooed, leaning partially out the window of the vehicle to get a closer look at the white lanterns hanging from the trees around the area the party was taking place.

Kagome had to remind herself to keep her jaw firmly closed as she took in the sight of the beautiful pondside party. White lanterns and twinkling lights hung from the boughs of the bare trees, and elegant covers had been provided over the various expensive foods that were placed in a 'just so' position on white clothed tables. She could glimpse people, all dressed in fancy gowns and suits and ties, all of them no doubt noble, and she wouldn't fit in at all-

"Kagome, calm down." Kimiko placed a gentle hand on the raven's shoulder. "They don't bite. Hard, anyway."

"You're not helping, Kimiko." Toga rolled his eyes.

"The both of you are not helping." Sesshomaru stated emotionlessly as the car stopped. Opening his door, he offered a hand to Kagome, who hesitantly accepted it and stepped out into the snow.

"Arigatou." she smiled nervously at the male.

"Hn. It appears that I am to be your escort this evening." Sesshomaru awknowledged with a slight tilt of his head, watching Kimiko and Toga make their way towards the rest of the guests.

"Oh! I couldn't possibly-" Kagome began with wide eyes. "I'm sure that there are plenty of others who would-"

"I will be your escort, Miko."


	58. Mystery

Sesshomaru had been keeping a close eye on her.

He still didn't know what had possessed him to do so in the first place, only that he had.

Perhaps it was the memory of seeing her in that hospital bed, clear eyes dulled by the medications and depression.

Perhaps it was instinct.

Perhaps, on some level, he had grown to accept the young woman as a part of his 'Pack'.

She did, indeed, look stunning on this night, he mused, recalling the way she had flushed at the attention she had been recieving as his mother coaxed her down the staircase. She looked elegant, refined, exactly how a noble should look. The fact that she was wearing a silk evening gown didn't hurt, either.

He'd known something was up between his mother and the raven haired woman. He was trained to notice small details, and notice them he did. He noted the slight puffiness below his mother's eyes, a sure sign that she had been shedding tears for some unknown reason. He noticed how cautious she looked as she glanced his way, no doubt realizing that he had picked up on something.

The only question was what.

If there was one thing that Sesshomaru hated more than anything, it was not knowing something.

And he _would _find out what his mother was hiding.


	59. Grateful

Kagome felt completely out of place among all of the nobles.

She didn't belong here, not with all of these graceful people who looked as though the kami had blessed them. Nervously, she flinched as a well dressed older man brushed against her, and the motion didn't escape Sesshomaru's notice.

"Do you wish to go somewhere where there is more space?" he inquired, though there was still no emotion behind it.

"Ah- no, it's nothing, Sesshomaru-sama." she flushed under his steady gaze, hoping that he wouldn't see through her and see how badly she wanted to just _leave_.

"Hn." the white haired male inclined his head, gently taking her by the hand and leading her over to a less inhabited part of the space anyway.

For some reason, the gesture touched Kagome deeply, and she found herself smiling softly as she moved closer to the pond.

The pond itself wasn't frozen, oddly enough. Lilypads circled around lazily, small candles decorating their surfaces and the light glimmering mysteriously off of the clear water. As the snow fell, the flakes made tiny ripples that only lasted for a second, but Kagome found herself entranced by the sight.

"I apologize."

She whirled, a look of confusion gracing her features as she took in the appearance of the elegant male.

"I apologize for the suffering you have endured because of Inuyasha." he elaborated, and for a moment Kagome heard the smallest amount of regret in his mellow tone. "You did not deserve it."

"But- I-" she struggled to think of something to say to him, but finally decided with a small, "Thank you."

Sesshomaru said nothing, staring intently at the snow that was falling around them. Finally, he held out his hand, palm facing up, and allowed the snow to settle onto his pale skin for several moments.

"Hn."

Kagome curiously watched his behavior for a moment before making up her mind.

She would unwrap the mystery that was Sesshomaru Taisho.


	60. Denial

Kagome yawned, stretching out comfortably in her bed and staring at the ceiling.

She knew that Sango wasn't expecting her to be working the shop today, but she wanted to go be a part of the shop again. In the last few weeks, she found herself taking more and more time away than she usually did in a year, and it wasn't fair to Sango. She was supposed to be out promoting the shop, and instead, she was trapped in said shop because her employee was too lazy to get out of bed and help.

Sighing, she pushed back the sheets and stood, stretching to rid herself of any kinks that may have appeared in her muscles overnight before gathering her things together to go take a shower.

* * *

"Good morning, Sango." Kagome greeted, pushing the door open and finding her best friend leaning against the counter, looking half asleep.

"Kags!" Sango returned, waking up fully. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you no work because it's New Years."

She shrugged, hanging up her coat. "I need to do something. I've been bored."

Sango raised a brow. "Uh huh. I doubt it, considering you spent Christmas with the Taisho's." she rolled her eyes, going back to leaning against the counter.

"That, and I know you need to be out promoting the shop." Kagome pressed. "You've hardly been out since I was in that accident."

Her friend hummed, shrugging as she unwrapped a dark blue sucker and stuck it in her mouth. "To be honest, Kags, I haven't been needing to do any promoting since you were hired as the Taisho's jeweler. Just by wearing your jewelry, Kimiko's been generating press for me."

"What?" Kagome asked, sure she had heard wrong. "Because of my jewelry?"

"I'm pretty sure that's what I said." Sango said. "You're an amazing jeweler, Kagome. Get used to the fact that people love your work."

Kagome blinked, still in denial.

There was no way that people were in love with her jewelry...

Right?


	61. New Years

Kagome sighed as she pulled on her warm sweater, pulling her vest on overtop, and then having the usual battle of yanking her jeans on and doing up the zipper that never seemed to want to do up unless she was bent backwards on her bed.

Kimiko had invited her to go to Europe with her and 'the family' for New Years, but she'd declined. She was spending New Years Eve with Sango and Miroku, as they's been planning since the last New Years. There was no weasling her way out of it, not that she'd even want to. She loved spending time with her friends, escpecially when it involved front seat views of the fireworks display that was happening at his shrine.

"Kags...are you done yet?" Sango whined from the other side of the room. "Miroku texted me and says he needs some help setting up the chairs and banners for the show."

"Almost." Kagome giggled, pulling her hair back into a high tail before twisting it into a bun and putting another elastic in to guarantee that it stayed put. "Just finishing up my hair."

"Just think, Kags." Sango sighed. "Next Christmas, Miroku and I are getting married! And we'll get back from our honeymoon on New Years!"

"Uh huh." she hummed in reply, making sure that her hair wasn't about to fall out of the bun she had it in before grabbing her keys. "You ready?"

"Been ready for about an hour." Sango replied.

"That's because you had nothing better to do other than to come bother me." Kagome deadpanned, locking her apartment behind her. "Which, I'm still kind of wondering about why."

"Because Miroku said that I should." she shrugged. "No idea why."

"You're as helpful as always, Sango." Kagome sighed.

"I know!"


	62. Routine

"Kagome, my lovely Miko!" Miroku smiled gently, opening his arms for a hug. "I'm glad you could come to the show."

"I'm glad I could make it, too, Miroku." she replied, cautiously moving into the embrace. She was a little wary of the male, considering that he was notorious for groping her. Especially around Sango.

"Sango." Kagome coughed as she felt a familiar hand going somewhere it really shouldn't.

_"HENTAI!" _Sango screeched, beating her fiancee with her purse. "I've told you a million times, stop groping my sister!"

Kagome smirked at the familiar nickname that Sango had insisted on calling her. Unofficially, she was Sango's sister. Officially, they were best friends. Smirking, she watched as Sango beat the living daylights out of Miroku for a good several minutes before she decided that the poor man had had enough.

Well..that and...

"I think you may want to stop, Sango. I don't think he's breathing anymore."


	63. Coincidence

Setting up for the fireworks was rather easy after the usual greetings from Miroku. Especially since said male had been banned to the farthest corner of the shrine so that the two women could work in peace.

Chairs were no match for the two of them, and in only an hour, had all of them set in place and were steadily working their way through hanging lanterns for the occassion when Kagome's phone rang.

"Moshimoshi?" she greeted, unsure of who would be on the other line.

_"Kagome!" _

She held the reciever away from her ear at the excited yell that came across. Yep, that was Toga, alright.

"Yes?" she asked warily, wondering what on earth he was calling her for. She was pretty sure that they weren't going to be around for the next week or so...

_"I'm bored." _

"Of course you are." Kagome sighed, rolling her eyes as she pinned the cellphone between her ear and her shoulder so that she could continue hanging lanterns. "But I'm actually a little busy right now, so I've got to go."

Before the male could reply, she disconnected the call and ignored Sango's amused grin.

"I am suddenly wondering why exactly you wanted me to be hired by _them_." Kagome sniffed, earning a shrug from Sango.

* * *

The shrine was packed. Everyone waited for the show to start as Sango and Kagome made sure that the idiot who happened to be Sango's fiancee didn't go and land himself in the hospital because he wasn't following safety measures while lighting the fireworks.

Eventually, Sango shooed Kagome off, telling her to go find a seat while she and her idiot fiancee lit the fireworks.

Smiling, she watched their bickering, leaning against one of the nearer walls with her arms crossed.

"It seems we have the oddest luck of running into one another here, Miko."


	64. Fireworks

"Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome greeted with a slight bow. "I thought you were with your parents in Europe."

"I do not approve their distasteful behavior." the white haired male offered in explanation with a graceful shrug. "It was a personal decision."

Kagome smiled, understanding what he was saying with near perfect clarity. "They can be a bit over excited, but they mean well, for the most part."

Sesshomaru looked at her with something akin to amusement for a moment before flicking his gaze away, settling on her friends. "I see." he replied, surprising Kagome with his reply. Usually, he just hummed and ignored whatever or whoever was trying to get his attention.

"So, what brings you here tonight? Other than the fireworks."

She recieved a dry look from the white haired male before replying. "I suppose it is because I do not wish to be at any of the fancier occasions occurring this night."

"What. No parties?" Kagome teased gently, blowing a couple of loose hairs out of her eyes.

"I do not find the interest in them as my parents have. They bore me." he replied.

Before Kagome could say any more, the first spark was lit, and she watched as it careened into the sky before exploding with a huge blast of sparks. Her eyes wide, she watched with all the intent of a hawk as more flew into the sky before their colors were scattered among the stars.

Sesshomaru allowed himself a small smile before he too turned his gaze skyward.


	65. Emotion

He didn't know what it was about her that made him begin to relax. Perhaps it was her gentle spirit? Or the way she smiled at him?

He silenced his thoughts with a blink, bringing himself back to the present.

The fireworks display was still going on, illuminating the figures who were watching intently. Sesshomaru hummed in a vague question to himself. Usually, he refused attending events like this, as he was not exactly one to enjoy others company. It was only so much to work with imbeciles, but to mingle with them in his spare time? The thought was distasteful.

Perhaps sensing his loud thoughts, Kagome flicked her cerulean gaze over to him, raising a brow in silent question and concern. He shook his head ever so slightly in return before turning his attention back to the fireworks.

There it was again. That infernal emotion that had been plaguing him since the party on Christmas. He couldn't place a name to the protective and possessive feeling that clutched at his heart every time she looked at him.

Perhaps it would be wise to inquire about it to his mother when she and his imbecilic father returned from their trip to Europe.


	66. Invitation

Almost as soon as the fireworks were over, Sango was dragging Miroku away from the remnants of the fireworks and over to her and Sesshomaru. At seeing the white haired male so close to her friend, Sango immediately became the overprotective sister that she was damned proud of being.

"May I ask who you are?" she asked coolly.

"Sesshomaru." he replied shortly, raising an elegant brow.

"Ah. So, you're the elusive son I've heard so much about." the brunette nodded, offering a slight bow. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Sesshomaru-san."

Kagome refused the urge to rub her forehead and sigh at her friends behavior, instead offering Sesshomaru an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry about Sango and Miroku." she shrugged lightly. "They can be a bit overprotective of me."

"Understandable." Sesshomaru inclined his head. "However, your concern is unneeded. I am merely asking if Kagome would like to accompany me to purchase coffee at the cafe down the street."

Kagome nodded almost immediately, something that startled both herself and Sango. "I would enjoy that very much, Sesshomaru-sama." she nodded.

"Very well. Shall we be off?" the Taisho offered her his arm, to which she gratefully accepted, and he began leading her away smoothly.

"You know.." Sango mused, tilting her head to one side, "They _do _look very nice together."


	67. Small Talk

As soon as they reached the bottom of the shrine stairs, Kagome let go of Sesshomaru's arm, settling for walking alongside him instead.

Curiously, she looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

He was a very attractive male, she admitted to herself. His long white hair was tied at the base of his neck, and he was wearing a dark purple jacket over what appeared to be a long sleeved white shirt that clung to his many curves. He was wearing a pair of jeans, and a white scarf was wrapped around his slender neck and covering part of his jaw.

"What are you thinking?" Sesshomaru asked in his low voice, almost making her jump out of her skin in surprise. She hadn't realized just how deeply her thoughts had been drawing her.

"I was just wondering.." she paused, gnawing at her bottom lip for a moment.

"Yes?" his voice was slightly amused, no doubt at the difficulties she was having speaking to him.

"Why aren't you being followed around by a bunch of women? Are you engaged?" she asked hesitantly, almost wincing at the memories that particular question had led to with Inuyasha.

However, what she wasn't expecting was a snort from the usually stoic male.

"Hardly." he replied. "I have simply not shown any interest. It seems to keep them at bay."

"Oh." Kagome replied, feeling her cheeks flush at the stare she was recieving from Sesshomaru. It wasn't uncomfortable, exactly. It was just a little new, considering that from what she knew, he wasn't all that sociable.

So why was he suddenly interacting with her?


	68. Coffee

Sesshomaru held open the door to Banryu Cafe for her, her frame tiny compared to his six foot height.

"Ah! Sesshomaru!" a lean male with black hair and cobalt eyes greeted as he wiped down the counter. "Long time no see!"

"Bankotsu." Sesshomaru inclined his head, a small smile tugging at his lips. "It has been a while, yes."

"And who's the nice looking woman you brought with you?" Bankotsu winked with a impish grin. "I didn't know you were finally getting out into the world."

"Higurashi Kagome. She is my family's jeweler."

Kagome felt as though she should be insulted, but the way that Sesshomaru said it seemed to raise her high.

"Pleasure to meet ya." Bankotsu greeted. "The name's Banryu Bankotsu."

Sesshomaru hummed lightly, and Bankotsu smacked a fist into his palm. "That's right! You're having the usual, I suppose?"

"And one for Kagome." he nodded, handing the male the change.

Obviously, this was one of Sesshomaru's frequent visitations, judging by how well the owner knew him. Also by the way that Sesshomaru knew what amount of money was needed.

Bankotsu disappeared for a moment before returning with two large and steaming drinks. "French Vanilla. I don't know how you can drink this stuff, Sess. It isn't even real coffee!"

"Refrain from questioning my taste in beverages." Sesshomaru stated coolly, taking the two large cardboard cups and handing one to Kagome.

She smiled at him gratefully as she accepted the warmth, inhaling the sweet scent of vanilla and tentatively taking a sip as Sesshomaru led her out of the small cafe. "Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama." she said, tilting her head to look up at him.

He smiled back slightly. "You are welcome."


	69. Day Out

It was several weeks after New Year's Eve that Kagome was called by Kimiko.

"Moshimoshi." she hummed absently as she worked on a new piece.

_"Kagome! It's so lovely to hear your voice again." _Kimiko chirruped from the other line. _"How are you, love?" _

"I'm doing pretty well. I'm working on a new piece, actually." she replied, discarding her pliers in order to place her entire focus on the conversation at hand. "How was your trip to Europe?"

_"It was so romantic! Toga took me to Paris, and Rome, and we really need to bring you and Sesshomaru along next time, even though Sesshomaru has already been there." _Kimiko rambled, lost in her throughts for several more moments before coming back down to the land of Earth. _"Anyway, I thought I would call and see if you would like to go out for lunch today, since my boys are working today."_

Kagome was silent for a few moments as she glanced at the necklace before sighing with a rueful grin. "Sure. I can be ready in five if you want to have a day out instead."

_"Why didn't I think of that?" _Kimiko squealed. _"I'll be there in twenty!" _

Hanging up the phone, Kagome stood, making sure that everything was left where it was for later on, going to go get changed into something other than a baggy shirt and a pair of boxer shorts.


	70. Intentions

Kagome changed into a pair of blue jeans and a blue turtleneck, throwing on her black jacket and wrapping her white scarf around her neck, taking great care not to get her hair tangled with the fabric.

At the last second, she decided to braid her hair instead of leaving it loose, and did so in several moments. She finished just as Kimiko's familiar vehicle pulled up outside, and quickly grabbed her cellphone and wallet before locking the door behind her and almost sprinting out to the car.

"Ah! Kagome!" Kimiko beamed at her, revealing her crystal white teeth. "Are you ready for the day?"

Kagome smiled back, patting her pocket. "I have my wallet at the ready."

* * *

Needless to say, Kimiko and Kagome made one hell of a team as they tore through the many shops around the city.

By the end of their first couple of hours, it was barely noon, and they had already gone through a large chunk of the shopping district. Kagome was the more conservative shopper, while Kimiko wanted almost everything that caught her eye.

As they entered a small restaurant, Kimiko was chattering away, and Kagome found herself smiling at the elder womans antics.

This was the most fun she'd had in a long time, and she was planning on enjoying it to the fullest.

As they took a seat, however, Kimiko's face took on a more serious expression, and Kagome warily eyed the other woman.

"Kagome, what are your intentions towards my son?"

_What?_


	71. Excused

Kagome was utterly baffled at the question that Kimiko had just asked her.

_What does she mean, what are my intentions toward her son? _she thought in confusion.

Her emotions must have been plastered all over her face, because Kimiko sighed, her features softening slightly. "I can't help but notice that you and Sesshomaru have been interacting more in the last couple of months. I am merely curious about what your intentions may be towards him."

Kagome gaped for several seconds more before she cleared her throat.

"Sesshomaru-sama and I have...an odd way of running into one another." she said hesitantly. "However, I don't believe that I quite understand what you're saying."

Kimiko clasped her fingers together, leaning her elegant chin on them as she stared down the raven with her amber eyes. "There have been women before- a great many- who thought they could get close to my family in order to attempt to seduce my son. I am merely questioning whether you are doing the same. Certainly, you have reasons."

It was as if Kimiko had physically reached out and slapped Kagome. Her jaw hung open, her eyes wide, and she could already feel the familiar prickling of tears threatening to make an appearance.

"What- I would never-" Kagome whispered with a heavy heart. Was Kimiko's only reply to what Kagome had been through, what she had shared with her, all been a ploy to assess her? To try and figure out what her motives were?

"Excuse me, Kimiko-_sama_." Kagome whispered, rising from the table and bowing deeply before quickly making an exit.

It wasn't until she was safe in her apartment that she allowed herself to cry.


	72. Reconnect

_"SHE DID WHAT!?" _

Kagome sniffed, not moving an inch from her comfortable chair. "Just what I said."

_"Oh, sweetie..." _Sango crooned. _"It'll be okay. I promise." _

Hiccupping, Kagome hummed feebly in return. "Hey Sango? Can I come in to work tomorrow?"

_"You're always welcome in my shop and my home, hon." _Sango assured. _"Now, I'll see you tomorrow. I've got to go head out to grab some things for dinner."_

"Alright. Bye, Sango." she almost whispered as she hit the end call button.

She didn't think she'd moved an inch from the chair since she'd gotten home, refusing to do anything.

She suddenly felt isolated and alone.

Picking up the phone again, she scrolled through her contacts until she came to the one she was looking for.

_"Moshimoshi?" _

"Hi, Kagura. It's Kagome."


	73. Explanation

He was furious.

This time, his mother had gone too far.

She'd accused Kagome of trying to seduce him, and not only that, but it had been in public.

Sesshomaru knew how nasty his mother could get, but verbally attacking Kagome for something that he was responsible for was unacceptable. She did not have a single bone in her body that meant any harm to his family. She was one of the most honest, open people he had met in his life, and considering that he had grown up around people, it was a bit of a miracle.

Something in him rebelled at the thought of Kagome being upset, and there was no doubt in his mind that she was.

He had demanded an explanation from his mother when she had returned home, alone, with far more merchandise than she usually brought home. As he examined the purchases, his suspicions were confirmed as he realized that several smaller bags belonged to the raven haired woman.

She had said nothing, merely snapping at him to mind his own business.

He did, of course, already know what had happened between the two women. He wasn't one of the world's top assassins for no reason.

Which led him to his next decision.

He was going to have a very extensive conversation with his mother.


	74. Restart

"It's been a while, Kagome." Kagura said gently, a small smile on her face as she and Kagome sipped at their coffee in the park near Kagome's apartment. "How have you been doing?"

Kagome shrugged lightly, lifting the cup to her lips again. "Good, I guess. I'm thinking about quitting being the Taisho jeweler."

"Oh?" Kagura raised a slender brow in question. "May I ask why?"

"Kimiko-_sama _basically accused me of trying to seduce her son." she bit out. "It's not even my fault. And lately, I've been feeling really alone."

The other raven sighed, pushing her glasses further up her nose as she silently glared at the sky. Of course Kimiko had gone after Kagome. The woman was a one woman interrogation machine.

"Kagome, I know it may not seem like it, but I want to be your friend." she said softly, gaining the attention of the blue eyed woman. "Just because I'm a doctor doesn't mean that that's all I do. I'm a normal human being who enjoys companionship as much as you do. And besides, I'm actually not all that much older than you."

Kagome smiled slightly. "I kind of guessed that." she laughed quietly. "I mean, how many forty year old doctors have such nice skin?"

Both women giggled, Kagome almost spilling her coffee onto her leg in the process.

"So, what do you say, Kagome?" Kagura asked, holding out a hand. "Care to add a new friend to your life?"

Kagome glanced at the offered hand for only a moment before she took it.

"Kagura, I would love it if we could start over as friends." she smiled.

"Great. So, want to go out to dinner tonight?"

"Whoa, not so fast! I'm a first date kind of girl!"

"That is a first date!"


	75. Together

"Oh, Kags, I'm so proud of you!" Sango squealed, nearly tackling her friend in her eagerness. "You're beginning to piece yourself back together!"

Kagome brushed off the comment, not wanting to think about the memories that it brought. Although, she had to wonder...what _had _happened to Inuyasha?

Shaking her head, she returned the hug that Sango was offering, her thoughts turning to Kimiko and the rest of the Taisho family. Though it had only been a couple of days, Kagome was feeling a strange sense of loss that had come with leaving the family.

She'd officially cut her ties after she and Kagura had spoken and made dinner plans, telling Kimiko that she did not appreciate being treated as though she were some kind of slut. Furthermore, she apologized for leaving her alone in the restaurant, as it wasn't polite in the least before hanging up. So, she was firmly reinstated in Sango's shop, with no complaining.

How could she complain? She was surrounded by people that cared for her, and she was finally beginning to enjoy her life again.

It had been several months since the final accident, and she was finally beginning to get back on her feet. She'd made new friends in Kagura and Bankotsu. She'd found herself returning to Banryu Cafe several times on her way to work to pick up a French Vanilla, to which she had been mercilessly teased for.

Kagome was looking up.

And yet...

Her thoughts were still lingering on a certain stoic and quiet Taisho.


	76. Pen and Paper

It was a couple of weeks later that Kagome had finally admitted (no thanks to Sango's pestering) that she wanted to get a tattoo.

Sango had gaped at her like she was insane, but agreed to go along with her should she decide to actually go through with it. Of course, Kagome was mildly insulted, and due to her competitive nature, she told her friend that she would be getting one as soon as she could.

So, here she was, three days later, dragging Sango into Kitsune Tattoo, her mind set on her mission.

"Hey! Welcome to Kitsune Tattoo!" a low voice called out from a corner of the shop. A moment later, a green eyed, red haired male who appeared no older than Kagome herself came out from behind one of the screens, wiping his hands off with a towel. "How are you two lovely ladies doing today?" he grinned, offering them a hand as he came around the counter. "Coming to take a look at designs, get a tattoo? The name's Shippo. I own this joint."

Kagome couldn't help but smile at the male's bright tone and easy-going grin. "It's nice to meet you, Shippo. I'm Kagome, and this is my friend Sango."

"A pleasure. So, anything I can help you two with?" Shippo asked, quirking a brow as he leaned against the counter, his shirt moving and revealing part of an intricate fox tattoo that curled around his upper bicep.

"Well..Kagome here is looking to get a tattoo done, if possible." Sango replied, nudging her best friend. "She's been meaning to get one done for a while now."

"Well, you've come to the right place then." Shippo beamed. "I can do pretty much anything you want or need. Text, detail..you name it, I can do it."

Kagome shifted for a moment before meeting Shippo's eyes. "I want text done." she smiled. "On my shoulder blades, if possible."

"You got the text with you?" Shippo asked, eyes sparking with intrigue.

She nodded, pulling the paper out from her pocket and holding it out to the male, who took it and unfolded it before grinning.

"Yeah, I can do this right now." he confirmed. "Come on back, and I'll get you set up."


	77. Ink

"So, any reason you want to get this particular quote done?" Shippo asked lightly as he worked quietly on Kagome's back. Luckily, she hadn't had to completely remove her shirt, though she did have to undo her bra and shift the straps so that they weren't in the way, along with pinning her hair up so that he could get a 'clean canvas'.

"It's personal to me." the raven offered, ignoring the pain with some difficulty. "I went through a difficult time, and had a pretty bad accident, and I wanted something to remind me that no matter what, I'm not alone."

"That sounds like an awesome reason." Shippo assured, pausing to wipe something off of her lower back. "Sorry. A little ink got loose."

She hummed a reply, staring at the wall. Sango had left after making sure that Kagome wasn't about to panic about having to shift her shirt all that much, promising to be back soon with food in tow.

The small chime from the bell went off, and Shippo barely even skipped a beat as he called, "I'm back here!"

"What are you up to today?" a familiar voice asked. Kagome wracked her brain trying to place a face with the voice, but before she could, the mystery was solved for her.

"The usual, Kouga." Shippo snorted before finishing up what he was doing.

"Detective Isuva?" Kagome blinked, able to crane her head to look at said male.

"Higurashi?" Kouga blinked back before grinning. "Wow. Never thought I'd see you again."

"Yeah, well.." the man shrugged. "Got fired, ran into this idiot, started dating said idiot, and now have a tattoo that is remarkably similar to said idiot's tattoo."

"It's actually the other way around." Shippo winked before wiping off the excess ink that was still on her back. "This idiot almost ran me over, and things went downhill from there."

"It wasn't my fault." Kouga sulked. "If you hadn't run across the road-"

"Oh shut it." Shippo rolled his eyes before allowing Kagome to fix her tank top and bra. "I've got a customer here, you know. Get out."

"See you tonight then." Kouga grinned before pecking Shippo and making a break for the door.

_"I TOLD YOU TO STOP KISSING ME WHILE I'M AT WORK!" _Shippo bellowed after him, recieving a cheeky wolf whistle from his boyfriend.

"Men." he muttered, getting a mirror for Kagome to look at.

She turned, and the tattoo was revealed, right in between her shoulder blades.

_It is during our darkest moments that we see the light._


	78. Reappearance

Although it took about a month for Kagome to recover fully from a mild infection due to the tattoo, she found herself enjoying herself enjoying the feel of the ink that now marked her back. She was beginning to feel more comfortable wearing tank tops that showed off her shoulder blades, and around Sango and Miroku she did it far more often. She was now considering what else she could do in her transformation to become someone new, refreshing herself from the little girl she'd been for the last five years.

Currently, she was sketching out a couple of Valentine themed necklace charms, one for Sango's charm bracelet, another for Miroku. They had each been asking her to make them matching jewelry and even going so far as to pay her for it, when really, she would have done it for free quite easily.

It right then that there was a soft knock at the door.

Sighing, her hair bouncing in the loose bun it was tied in, she set aside her sketchbook and pencil, careful not to knock over her cup of coffee as she went over to the door and opened it.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" she blinked.


	79. Proximity

Kagome wasn't entirely sure what was going on at the moment. Either she was imagining things, or _Sesshomaru Taisho_ was standing at her door.

"Kagome." he greeted coolly, his amber gaze examining her face for several seconds. "I apologize for disrupting your afternoon, but I thought that it was well past the time to apologize for my mother's behavior."

_Okay, definitely imagining it. There is no way that Sesshomaru is at my door to apologize for Kimiko's accusation last month. _

"May I come in?" he prodded gently, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Oh." she blinked. "Yes, of course." she stepped aside, allowing the male to come into her apartment. "I'm sorry for the mess. Do you want anything?"

She couldn't help but admire his taste in clothing, what with his loose yet stylish jeans and a black turtleneck that clung rather appealingly to his toned form. With his hair pulled back, he was the very manifestation of masculinity.

"Mint tea, if that is reasonable." he replied, glancing around with some interest.

"Uh huh." she half smiled, walking into the kitchen and putting the kettle on. "So..are you really here to talk about Kimiko-sama's conversation that she had with me last month, or are you here to tell me off yourself, Sesshomaru-sama?"

She turned, only to find that he was standing mere inches away from her. Her heart nearly stopped as she found herself mesmerized by his piercing amber gaze, and she ducked her head, feeling her cheeks heat up.

"I was not aware that you had a tattoo." he commented, his face reflecting curiosity.

Kagome nodded once, still too flushed to meet his eyes. "It was a long term thought." she offered as an explanation.

"It suits you." he stated simply.


	80. Maybe

It had been a couple of days since he'd visited Kagome in her home.

He had formally apologized for his mother's behavior, and then enjoyed a rather peaceful afternoon with the raven.

Admittedly, he had been startled by the fact that she had a tattoo, even more so at the words. Had it had something to do with Inuyasha?

He was still confused as to the feelings that the raven haired woman invoked in him. When she had looked up at him, her cheeks flushed as she realized their proximity..it brought a certain sense of _satisfaction _in knowing that he had been the one to do so to her.

But he was still attempting to come to terms with the emotions that this woman was making him feel. He was finding himself drawn in by her courage...and yet at the same time she was infuriating with her low self confidence and selflessness.

There was one emotion that continued to stubbornly cling onto his thoughts and his chest, however. But he couldn't quite place it. Perhaps it was...affection? He felt affection for this woman?


	81. Style

Time continued on for Kagome, and she found herself expanding out into the world. She'd convinced herself to get her hair cut, the first time in several years. Now, it fell to just past her shoulders, and had gotten side bangs. Even if it would only last for about a year, she was still satisfied with the transformation that it brought.

After getting her hair done, she'd gone to see Sango and Miroku. Miroku had barely recognized her, while Sango looked as though she wanted to burst with joy for her friend. Kagome found herself wondering why on earth her sister would want to do something of the sort.

Bankotsu, too, had been startled to see that the raven had done something like that, which she had merely laughed off before making her usual order of a large French Vanilla.

After everything was said and done, Kagome found herself enjoying her shorter hairstyle, and had also been considering getting another tattoo. That, and she wanted to stop by and say hello to Shippo and Kouga. Both had shown up with Kagura one day for coffee, and already, Kagome found herself liking the two men. Shippo was clearly the dominant one in the relationship, however much Kouga denied such accusations, but seemed happy enough allowing his partner to say otherwise. Kouga was definitely the one she would have to keep an eye out for. He was mischievous, bold, and far too forward, but he was nice enough while he had Shippo to ground him.

Work had been going well for her as well. Her designs had begun to gain popularity, and now she was bringing in a reasonable salary. Sango had told her, in all seriousness, that Kagome should just hurry up and become the co-owner of the store, to which she denied. She was happy enough staying an employee, even though everyone had been encouraging her to take the position.

And Sesshomaru...he was slowly becoming more frequent in visiting her. Kagome wasn't sure what to think about the Taisho who was slowly making himself a more permanent place in her life. He was slowly revealing more to her about who he was behind the stoic mask that he wore. In turn, she told her more about herself, though it was mostly small little hints.

She didn't know what she considered him, and it was the most frustrating thing that she had to live with.


	82. Visitation

Kagome pushed the door open, hefting her bag over her shoulder, a paper bag clasped in one hand.

"Shippo! I've brought some lunch for you!" she sang out, leaning against the front counter that she had slowly been getting used to. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

"You brought lowly me some food?" said male asked from behind her.

Snorting, she turned, holding out the bag with a grin. "Of course. Someone has to, considering I know that Kouga won't. Besides, I know how much you like my sandwiches."

Shippo got a dreamy look in his eye before he nearly tore open the bag to get at the sandwiches within. "Thanks, mama." he mumbled through his mouthful of bread, lettuce, and various other fixings. "You didn't have to, but thank you."

Kagome shrugged, her ponytail swinging to one side as she did so. "I wanted to. Besides, I want to know if you're open to doing another tattoo soon."

"What kind?" Shippo asked, swallowing another mouthful. "I know you like the text one. Are you going for something different, or more of the same?"

Kagome hummed as she rummaged through her bag, pulling out the sketch that she'd done earlier and handing it to the redhead. "A bit of both, actually." she commented as his green eyes studied the drawing.

"Yeah, I can do this. Just give me a call and I'll see when I can get you in, alright?" he gave her an easy grin, handing back the sketch.

"Thank you, Shippo." she grinned before pecking his cheek. "Now, I have to get back to the shop before Sango wonders where I've gone. I'll see you tomorrow for dinner!"

She heard his call of good-bye as she pulled the door, her heart light as she breathed in the fresh air.

A quick text from Sango had her reminded of the time, and she pulled her jacket around her shoulders tighter before beginning the trek back to the shop.


	83. Men

Kagome had just finished setting the table when Shippo and Kouga arrived, closely followed by Kagura.

"Kags, we're home!" Kouga belted out cheerfully, strutting into the kitchen, boots and all.

Raising a brow, she crossed her arms, making a point to glance down at his muddy boots that were tracking dirt all over her floor before coughing. "I think you forgot something, Kouga." she commented.

Kouga raised an arm and sniffed loudly before shooting her a wide grin. "Nope! I got it!" he replied.

Shippo and Kagura shared a look before huffing and grabbing the back of Kouga's head. Shoving it forward, he then had a clear view of his feet.

"Ohhhh..." he muttered, offering Kagome a sheepish grin. "Sorry Kags."

"I thought so." she huffed, going back to finishing the salad that she had been in the middle of making. "Kagura, could you grab the chicken off the stove please?"

"Sure thing." the other raven smiled, hanging up her coat before joining Kagome in the kitchen. "Want me to put it on the table?"

"That would be lovely." Kagome returned with a grateful smile. "I've been so busy lately that I haven't been able to keep my head straight."

"And that has _what _exactly to do with chicken?" Kouga deadpanned, making a mild scene out of himself as he tripped coming into the kitchen.

"Nothing that a man would understand." Kagura huffed in annoyance, narrowing her eyes at him. "Now go sit down and quit whining, Kouga."

"Yes ma'am."


	84. Surprise

Kagome sighed, drumming her fingers on the desk as she listened to the music that flowed through her headphones. The piano had a very distinct beat to it, and she was taking it into account as the rest of the instruments suddenly came in for the rift.

Her phone vibrated suddenly, jarring her out of her peaceful thinking. Snagging it out of its position, she blinked at the unfamiliar number, but opened it anyway.

_Meet me at Bankotsu's in one hour. _

_Sesshomaru. _

Hold on a second. Sesshomaru Taisho, future head of the Taisho family, was _texting _her.

That was a little disorienting for her. She was also wondering how on earth he had managed to get her number. She didn't think that she had given it to him...but she _had _given it to Kimiko and Toga.

...And he must have gotten it from one of them.

Hitting reply, she tapped her thumb against the screen thoughtfully before typing a reply.

_Alright. May I ask why?_


	85. Smile

She was still wearing her thick jacket, and it was nearly March.

Grumbling, she pushed open the door to Banryu's, a little surprised to see Sesshomaru leaning against the counter and talking to Bankotsu and Jakotsu, one of the several employees that worked the cafe. Although Jakotsu was a little off, she'd slowly been getting used to seeing him around, and had even been beginning to get to know him.

"Good afternoon, Bankotsu. Sesshomaru-sama." she greeted with a smile, wandering over to the counter. "And hello to you too, Jakotsu." she added.

"Afternoon, Kags." Bankotsu grinned. "I've got the usual right here."

She could feel Sesshomaru's eyes resting on her, but she ignored it for the moment as she was handed the large cup of coffee. "Thanks a bunch, Bankotsu." she thanked, pulling out her wallet. However, before she could place the change on the counter, Sesshomaru's hand was there, with double the amount.

"I will purchase one as well, Bankotsu." he smiled ever so slightly, and Kagome felt her heart stutter in her chest as it lifted his features and made him look so much more...open.

She wanted to see him do it more often.


	86. Kiss

"So, if you don't mind me asking, Sesshomaru-sama, why did you want me to meet you here?" Kagome asked, stepping out of the cafe in front of him. Her bangs shifted into her eyes as she turned to look at the white haired male, who merely raised a brow in reply.

"Is there really such an issue as to my intentions of asking you to purchase coffee with myself?" he drawled, tilting his head to one side.

Kagome admired the silky soft looking strands of hair that had escaped the high tail that his hair had been pulled into, though his usual bangs were still hanging in their loose and straight manner. His long sleeved shirt was hugging his hips, and he was wearing a vest overtop. Well fitting jeans and boots made him look ever so elegant and yet at the same time rugged.

"I guess not.." she hummed, taking a sip of the coffee and wincing at the burning sensation that her tongue experienced. "So, where are we going?"

He shrugged in reply, his coffee held in one hand. "Wherever you wish."

Kagome felt a smile creep onto her face, but said nothing as she took another sip of her coffee.

Sesshomaru glanced down at her before another one of his faint smiles crossed his lips. "You have something right...here." he murmured, making her pause as he leaned down and gently kissed the cream that had been left behind by her coffee off.

"Much better." he stated, looking rather smug.

Kagome blinked.

Sesshomaru Taisho...had just _kissed _her.


	87. Toying

Kagome's mind was in overdrive.

She was so desperately trying to figure out what the hell just happened, replaying the scene over and over again, but coming up with nothing.

Sesshomaru, the stoic, arrogant, generous, polite, _sexy _heir to the Taisho empire, had just kissed her.

He'd begun to walk away from her, though she could still see his upturned lips as he lifted the coffee up to his mouth.

And he had the gall to be smug about it!

She felt her face flaming, but she reined in her temper. What good would it do to yell and scream at him like some two year old throwing a tantrum?

Oh, no. She was going to play along with this game.

Taking a deep breath, she held her head high and walked after him, having to go slightly faster considering that his legs were longer than hers. As she matched his strides, she could feel his stare as it landed on her, but she ignored him, though she was sure her face was still bright red. Her coffee made its way to her lips, and she sipped at it calmly, wondering suddenly what he wanted from her.

Was she just some kind of plaything to him, something to keep him amused? Or...

Did he actually have feelings for her?


	88. Titles

He was surprised that she wasn't using him as a verbal punching bag by now. He was sure that the spitfire side of her would emerge at his blatant actions, but this calm and collected side was something that he was unsure how to deal with.

It was only when he noted the crimson blush lining her cheeks that he realized that she was simply playing along with his own calm persona. Inwardly, he smirked. Apparently she was a more clever opponent than he had anticipated. He was simply going to have to step up his game with her.

"Kagome." he snagged her attention, and he paused, glancing farther down the path for a moment before he spoke. "Would you like to purchase coffee again with myself tomorrow as well?"

He could see the tiny wheels and mechanics of her mind trying to process what he had just said, and the confusion was clear on her face as she looked up at him. Raising a brow in reply, he awaited her answer.

"As in a date?" she replied hesitantly several moments later, almost causing him to chuckle.

"Yes, Miko. As in a date." he confirmed, feeling his lips curl upwards at her expression. It would seem that he had taken her off guard, and that was a victory for him.

"I'd like that." she blushed, glancing away from him as she continued to go on with her innocent actions. "Thank you, Sesshomaru."

He could have sworn that his heart stuttered.

She had finally said his name, no titles attached.


	89. Gift Horse

Kagome nearly floated home, her head still whirling from the day's events.

After the coffee, she and Sesshomaru had continued walking through the park and had simply talked. She was finding the formerly stoic heir to the Taisho name to be a much different character than she had originally pegged him to be.

He had a sense of humor, though it was obvious that he rarely ever had the opportunity to use it, considering his position. He was gentle, and Kagome could have sworn that there was a softer side than he let on somewhere inside the walls that he had had to build around himself. She had a feeling that it had something to do with either his mother or...

Inuyasha.

She had tried to put him out of her mind as much as possible over the last couple of months, but at the same time, he continued to haunt her. Where had he disappeared to? Had he really disappeared from her life?

It was almost too good to believe.


	90. Dampening

"_Kagome…you may want to turn on your television to channel five. Like, right now."_

Kagome frowned, putting her book down and doing as Sango told her. There was something in her friend's tone that was slightly worrying, and it would probably be something important, too.

The channel was luckily the first thing that she saw, but it was the news footage that made her pause. Quickly, she un-muted it, and slowly listened with horror at the events playing out.

"_It seems as though that the youngest Taisho heir has been lost." _The woman on screen lamented, her microphone held up to her red lips. _"We don't have much evidence on what occurred, but investigators are ruling this case as inconclusive until further notice. Sasha Grey reporting to you live from Russia. Back you Yuki."_

"_Kags? You there?" _Sango asked concernedly over the phone that dangled from Kagome's limp hands. _"Kags?" _

Kagome ignored the worry that she could hear, instead sitting in a daze.

Inuyasha was dead?


	91. Torn

This was a new development.

Yes, he had predicted that Inuyasha's body would be found, he just didn't quite expect it to be so soon. It was definitely going to be causing a further rift to spread between himself and his mother, that much was certain.

His father, on the other hand…he was unsure of what to think what his father would do. He had been suspiciously absent from the household whenever he was home, so it was to be assumed that either he was busy with work, or he was purposefully avoiding his eldest son.

And judging by this new development, he would have to say that it was the latter.

Growling softly to himself as the television continued to broadcast 'new details', he blinked his dark amber eyes slowly, wondering what impact that this would have on the Mik- Kagome. She had, after all, been in a relationship with him, and had known him for several years previous.

On that note, why would he even care? He barely even knew the woman.

And yet…


	92. Touched

Kagome wasn't entirely sure that she wanted to get up the next morning. Actually, she wasn't entirely sure what she even wanted to think at the moment. Inuyasha, even with all of his faults and the abuse…had he really deserved to die?

_Yes. _The vicious part of her mind hissed. _After all he did to you, and you don't think that he should have paid the price?_

Before she could dissolve into an argument with herself about everything, the buzz of her phone next to her bed made her blink. Grabbing the small device, she opened up her texts, and found one certain male's name at the top of her unopened message.

_Do you still wish to have coffee with me this afternoon, or would you like to reschedule? _

Kagome found herself smiling for some reason as she reread the words written in a thin text along her screen, and she hit reply with a glint in her eye.


	93. Coping

Her fingers trembled as they held the cup of coffee between them, shivering as the wind caught her short hair and sending it in every direction. Her scarf proved to have little to no effect on how cold her neck became, and she sneezed as a sickeningly sweet smell rolled over her. As much as she liked the guys at the café, there was only so much that the raven could take of their insanity before she was forced to retreat outdoors to enjoy her warm beverage.

"I hope I have not kept you waiting."

"No, not long." She returned with a small smile, offering the second drink she had in her other hand out to the white haired male. "I was enjoying the quiet out here. The guys are a little rowdy today."

"Poker game?" Sesshomaru asked blandly, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Something like that." She shrugged. "I didn't really want to stick around and ask."

"Understandable." The Taisho inclined his head. "How are you?"

"I'm…coping, I guess." Kagome sighed. Honestly, she hadn't been inspired to do anything work related lately, what with Sango closing shop for a couple of weeks so she could enjoy time with Miroku. "What about you?"

"Inuyasha and I were not close." Came the distant reply. "We were too much of opposites to truly interact."

"Oh."

Silently, he offered her his arm, and they began walking down the road, simply enjoying one another's company.


	94. Girls Night In

It was several days later that Kagome and Sango met up for some girl/girl bonding time, considering that Kagome had been spending a good amount of time with Sesshomaru for the last while and Sango had been busy with Miroku. The ladies decided that it would be a girls night in at Sango's place, a reluctant Kagome wondering why it couldn't be at her place.

"So…" Sango teased, grabbing a bottle of nail polish before beaming innocently at Kagome, "When are you two getting married?"

"What?" Kagome spewed out the sip of water she'd taken, mist flying in every direction. "Sango!" she scolded.

"What? It's an innocent question." The brunette replied airily. "Besides, don't you dare tell me he doesn't make you happy, Kags. You're smiling more."

Groaning, Kagome fell back on the air-mattress that she had been supplied with for the sleepover, slinging an arm over her eyes. She should have seen the infamous Sango Interrogation coming. She really, honestly should have seen it coming. But, of course, she didn't.

"Well…" she started. "For one, we aren't getting married. He's a high class corporate heir. I'm just a jeweler."

"Kagome Higurashi, you need to wake up and realize that the guy actually likes you!" Sango snapped. "And don't even try to deny it; I have connections to people, you know."

"You mean Bankotsu, Kouga, Shippo and Kagura? Yeah, they're connections, alright."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sango screeched indignantly, barely realizing the topic had carefully been steered away from the Taisho by a skillfully played taunt.

Kagome shrugged, sticking her tongue out in reply.

But Sango's words did have an impact on the raven. What was her relationship status with Sesshomaru? Especially after the confrontation that she and Kimiko had had over the matter?


	95. Lunch

"Shippo! Are you here?" Kagome called as she sauntered into the tattoo parlor. A plastic bag was held in one hand, her tone hopeful as she sought out the cheery male. "I brought lunch!"

"Food? Mama, you shouldn't have." Shippo grinned, kissing Kagome's cheek affectionately as he materialized next to the raven haired woman. "You know I am far less worthy of your homemade sandwiches than others."

"Oh hush." She giggled, ruffling his fringe. "I already stopped by Kagura's for coffee and dropped off Kouga lunch at the mechanics. You're the best for last."

Shippo snickered, but didn't pause in pulling out the fresh food that Kagome had made for him and dramatically inhaling the scent of the bread. She raised a brow at the sight, but didn't question it. Shippo was simply Shippo, and his quirks were the best part about him.

"So, you decided if you want that tattoo you were thinking about a while back?" he asked around a mouthful of tomato. "Because I'm free in about an hour."

Kagome shook her head. "No, not yet." She frowned. "I might change the design a bit before I decide if I'm getting it or not."

"Alright. Just let me know, alright? Discounts to the goddess who brings me food at lunch because I'm just a tattoo artist."

She rolled her eyes before she gasped. "That reminds me…" she muttered to herself, reaching into her pocket for the sketch that she had hidden away. "I have the sketch of that ring you wanted. I brought the rough outline of it for you to take a look at."

The orange haired male took one look at the sketch and grinned.

"I love it."


	96. Visit

The spring months quickly sped by, Kagome thought to herself as she worked on several new pieces to showcase at the shop. Sango and Miroku's wedding was suddenly drawing nearer and nearer, even though it wasn't planned until December. But even so, May was upon the raven and her friends before they even realized it.

Sesshomaru had been more distant than usual over the last couple of weeks, and Kagome was slightly puzzled as to why. After all, he said that he didn't have all that much work to do, but considering the one time that she had seen him at work, she had a hard time believing it and wrote him off as being called into work.

At least, that's what she thought until she got a knock on her door from Toga Taisho.


	97. Twist

It was one of the more unpleasant days for May, considering that the rain had decided that April was no longer it's favorite month and had settled for its sibling. Kagome was making herself a list of all the various pieces of jewelry that she needed to get started on in the near future for various events and thinking of new lunch ideas for Shippo and Kouga when there was a sudden knock on the door.

Curiously, the raven stood and navigated through the mess of sketches and papers and opened the door, only to blink curiously at the male on her doorstep.

"Toga-san?" she blinked several times, unsure of what exactly she was seeing. The male in question offered her a small smile, and something about it immediately melted her heart.

"Come in." she offered, moving out of the way in order to try and get her stack of papers into an order that didn't suggest that she was a complete and utter slob. "I'm sorry about the mess; I'm working on a new set of pieces for Sango."

"It's quite alright." The Taisho murmured, moving to help. Kagome gently tapped his hand with the papers as he tried to pick up several papers before urging him to the couch.

"May I ask what brings you here?" she asked, finally nodding in satisfaction at the neat pile on the coffee table and taking her seat in the large chair.

"I would like to speak with you about Sesshomaru." The male cleared his throat, immediately getting down to business. "There are a few things of importance I think you should know."


	98. Thanks

Kagome's breath caught in her throat as Toga looked at her quite seriously. Had something happened to Sesshomaru? Was that why she hadn't heard from him?

As if sensing her discomfort, Toga offered the raven haired woman a barely visible smile, and it immediately set her at ease.

"Sesshomaru is fine. Better than fine, actually. I don't think I've ever seen him so content." Toga assured. "I'd like to offer you my thanks, Kagome."

"Your thanks?" she questioned, stupefied.

"Yes. Sesshomaru has never really opened up to anyone before he met you, and I would like to offer you my thanks from the bottom of my heart for getting him to do so with you." Toga clarified, long hair falling into his eyes. "I can tell that you make him happy. Happier than I think I've ever seen him."

"Well, thank you." Kagome stuttered, "But I didn't really do anything."

Toga smiled at her knowingly. "You did more than you will ever know." He said softly.


	99. Confusion

Kagome was left several hours later with more confusion and more clarity than she had ever had before in her life. Honestly? She wasn't entirely sure what to think. All she knew was that Toga had practically been blurting out that he wanted her to marry his son. Of course, the Taisho head hadn't actually said it, but there were some heavy implications in his wording.

So, Kagome decided to pay Kagura a visit. The other woman had been kept working late shifts at the clinic she now partially owned, and the two hadn't been able to set up a time to meet. However, Kagome could tell that Kagura would be home due to the new e-mail in her inbox that included all of her hours for the next two months.

Grabbing her keys and jacket, Kagome made sure to lock the door behind her before making her way to her other friend's home.


	100. Weathered Down

Unfortunately for Kagome, Kagura wasn't at home. This was something that made the raven haired woman heave a sigh and wonder what to do next. She didn't want to go home; that meant that she would have to mull over what Toga had said to her.

At this point, it was beginning to get dark out, and Kagome found herself simply wandering the streets. It wasn't something that she found unpleasant, either. Rather, it was a rather enjoyable experience for her. She looked in all the different shop windows and admired the wares displayed, then moved on to the next.

She was metaphorically taking a step back and looking at herself. What did everyone else see in her that she didn't? She wasn't really anyone special. Besides, she was a broken branch. She couldn't really be fixed so easily by everything that she had been through in her life.

But then again…sometimes, the branches could grow back. Grow more lush and stronger than they had been previously in order to stand against the elements.

Who was she kidding. She wouldn't be able to grow back from Inuyasha. Something had permanently been taken away from her during their relationship, and she wouldn't be able to come back from that.

How could anyone come back from losing their unborn child?


	101. Puzzles

He was continually growing more and more frustrated.

His father had arrived home looking particularly smug about something, which wouldn't have usually set off the alarm bells in his mind, but it was the fact that Toga Taisho had actually _come home_ looking _smug_. As if he and Kimiko hadn't been having a row just the other night in the study about how Sesshomaru shouldn't be held under their thumbs, and that he should choose his own path to live.

What had been slightly startling was the fact that his father, who had been the one to originally nudge him in the direction of taking over the business, was now encouraging him to do whatever he pleased. Was it because Inuyasha was no longer alive? Had that somehow changed his parents perspective on how they saw the world, or was there a missing piece to this particular puzzle that he couldn't quite figure out?

He did not like being kept in the dark. He was one who liked having all the pieces to the puzzle laid out before him neatly, where he could see them and place them accordingly. This madness was nearly driving him insane with the bipolar nature of his family.

Sighing, he rubbed his temples wearily. All of these thoughts were quickly condensing themselves into something that he called one hell of a migraine. And yes, he really did mean it like that.

He was snapped out of his steadily darkening thoughts by his cellular device, which had chimed once in his pocket before falling silence once more.

_Out for a walk, trying to clear my head. Join me?_


	102. Park

Kagome wasn't entirely sure what had driven her to text Sesshomaru, only that she had. Now, she was playing a waiting game that she wasn't entirely sure that she enjoyed as she pulled up the collar of her jacket to attempt to keep the cooler wind from brushing her neck.

Her phone vibrated quietly in her pocket.

_Where are you?_

It was probably the closest thing that she would get to a yes.

_Main road, headed toward the park. _

She was headed in that direction, strangely enough; it hadn't really set in until this point, though. Her phone buzzed again, and Kagome smiled at the message blinking on her screen.

_I'm on my way. _


	103. Insulted

She didn't have to wait long once she arrived at the park. Within ten minutes, Sesshomaru had pulled up next to the curb in his shiny black expensive sportscar that she'd seen him drive a couple of times and near silently gotten out.

"You wished to see me?"

Kagome shrugged. "Your dad came to see me."

There was a minute tightening around Sesshomaru's brows; a clear sign that something about that statement bothered him.

"Not that it was a problem or anything, because it wasn't!" she backtracked, fearing that she may have insulted the white haired male for the hundredth time. It was so damn near impossible to tell what he was thinking-

"No, it is not the fact that my father visited you that is bothering me." he said calmly. "Rather, it is answering several questions that I have been meaning to delve further into."

"I hope nothing bad..." Kagome whispered, suddenly feeling rather uncomfortable in the Taisho's presence.

"No. It is nothing bad."

_I must wonder, however... _he mused.


	104. Possibilities

Kagome didn't know what to think about Sesshomaru's slightly vague answer. After all, the male was still as closed off as he ever was- right?

Her thoughts moved back to what Toga had talked to her about earlier. He'd mentioned that Sesshomaru had been more open lately, but that couldn't be right. He was always so mysterious and quiet; always speaking coldly, as if no one was worthy enough to gain his attention.

But...now that she was taking the time to actually acknowledge the thigns Toga had talked about, Kagome was beginning to see what he'd been talking about. Sesshomaru was becoming more casual in his speaking patterns, more relaxed around her the more they met.

Which made her wonder; what else was possible between the two of them now?


	105. Neither

"So, what's on your mind?" Kagome asked as she and Sesshomaru wandered through the empty park. Every several metres, lightposts lit up the surrounding pathway and trees, the glow a warm orange.

"Many things." he replied quietly, amber eyes taking the orange of the lighting and turning it into thousands of crystalline hues.

"Like what?"

Sesshomaru was silent for several long moments, and Kagome nearly panicked at thinking she'd said something she shouldn't have before he answered.

"The future."

Kagome blinked, the softly murmured answer not what she had expected.

"Oh."

"You were expecting something else?" he asked, raising a brow.

"No- I just- I didn't expect that." Kagome replied, feeling her cheeks heat up. It was true; she hadn't predicted that sesshomaru would tell her something like that, if anything. The fact that he did, mere hours after Toga pulled the curtain back, was just giving her a clearer picture as to who Sesshomaru Taisho was.

"Neither did I." Sesshomaru whispered as the raven haired woman became distracted by her own thoughts.


	106. Right

Kagome realized after another hour that it was really beginning to get late, and that she should really be getting home. However, she was perfectly content to be walking along with Sesshomaru. In fact, there was something stirring in her chest that very nearly purred at the fact that she was with Sesshomaru right now and no one else.

"There is something on your mind." said male's voice murmured, far too close for comfort. Kagome couldn't find it in herself to care any longer. There was something changing right now. Something snapping into place, making everything suddenly clear and simple for her.

"It feels right. To be here with you." she admitted timidly.

One of those long, regal brows raised, and the white haired male said nothing for several long seconds before he finally nodded.

"I must agree."


	107. Ms Daisy

Despite the fact that she could stay with Sesshomaru all night in the park, Kagome knew that she should get home before she nodded off while she was walking.

"I should probably get home." she murmured, looking up at the stoic male next to her wistfully. "Sango's coming over tomorrow, and I probably should try and get some work done for the shop."

Sesshomaru hummed a vague answer before he smoothly turned and began leading the raven towards the curb. After the initial shock of realizing that they'd done an entire loop of the park, Kagome then realized that he was intending to drive her home. A small little warmth bloomed in her chest as she came to this conclusion, and she didn't resist as the white haired male opened up the passenger side door and helped her in before moving to the other side and sliding into his own seat.

"Thank you."

An amber orb turned her way, and a small smirk tugged at his features.

"You are most welcome."


	108. Distance

He didn't know what he was thinking, assuming that he could get so close to her without hurting the both of them.

Sighing, he pressed his forehead into his palm, taking in a deep breath as he attempted to find the logical conclusion to all of this.

He had feelings for Kagome. That much was clearly becoming more obvious as more time was spent around the raven haired woman. But there was also the fact that the woman was damaged. He wasn't entirely certain that she herself could tell or not, but it was the harsh reality. Not only this, but he shouldn't be feeling this way. He was the tool of the Taisho, the Killing Perfection. The name of the assassin passed down through the family history until it finally made its way to his shoulders.

"I cannot do this any longer. One of us will get hurt if the decision is made to follow through with this absurd relationship." he whispered to himself, as if the words would make it true.

He would have to distance himself from the woman. That was the only option.


	109. Proof

"I don't know what's going to happen now, Sango." Kagome sighed over her mug of chai tea. "I don't even know if Sesshomaru likes me the way you seem to think he does."

"Of course he does!" Sango, ever loyal, replied with a knowing look in her eye. "Honey, he wouldn't keep coming back if he didn't. Trust me, I went through it with the moronic fiancée I call mine."

"I just don't know, Sango. His mother and I aren't on very good terms, and besides, what is there that would make him keep coming back? I'm just a jeweler who also happens to have dated his younger half brother. Wouldn't that throw a kink in all of these plans?"

Sango groaned, letting her head drop down onto the counter with a loud thump. She didn't move for several long moments, and then all of a sudden she bolted back up.

"You know what? I'm going to prove to you how special you are." the brunette said with determination, rising to her feet and grabbing Kagome's arm. "Let's go. No backtalk or you're walking home."

Kagome blinked, allowing herself to be dragged along simply because she wasn't entirely sure what had just happened.


	110. Nothing

"Uh, Sango, why are you taking me to Shippo's?"

"Shut it, Kags. I'm not in a very good mood." Sango drawled back sarcastically before swerving and honking, leaning out the window to snarl insults at the person who had just pulled ahead of them.

"Uh huh..." Kagome muttered, sinking lower in her seat.

"What are you talking about?" Sango asked innocently as she came back into the car.

"Oh, nothing." Kagome replied innocently. "Nothing at all."


	111. Point

Kagome fell onto her bed with a groan. She didn't think she had ever been this humiliated in her life by what Sango had done this time just to prove a point.

She'd dragged the raven to the mall and had then proceeded to ask every stranger that walked by if she was pretty. And wow, had she ever been proven right by the responses. A couple of the guys that had been asked had even offered her their numbers! It was like some kind of cliché romance movie or something! This kind of thing never happened!

But of course, either way, Sango was gloating about it all the way back home.

Damn that woman and her tendencies to strive for perfection.


	112. Punctual

It was one of those days that she really wished she didn't have to wake up.

Rolling over, Kagome reached for her cellphone and texted a good-morning to Sesshomaru. It had been a hesitant habit the first couple of times that she had done it, but now it was a daily routine that she couldn't imagine living without.

Leaving it in her hand, she waited for the text that was sure to arrive in moments. It always did. Sesshomaru was so predictable in that aspect. Always punctual, always on time.

But for the first time in several months, there was no answer.


	113. Isolation

It was extremely difficult to ignore Kagome over the next two months. Spring was changing rapidly into Summer, and before he knew it, it was July.

Again, like every morning, there was a text from her as he knew she woke. But all he did was pull his sleek phone out of his pocket and delete the message. It very nearly took everything it had in him to prevent himself from replying.

He was Sesshomaru Taisho. He did not fall in love. He did not have a future, despite what his parents would tell him. He was the one and only Killing Perfection, the most ruthless assassin known to the Eastern World.

And whatever he was doing to Kagome, he was doing because he knew that he would never be able to have a life with her as long as his name was set upon his shoulders.


	114. Enough

"I have had enough of this!" Sango growled one day as she and Kagome manned the shop. Slamming her hands down on the counter, the brunette sent a dark glare at the door, as if it had wronged her in some way.

"Pardon?" Kagome blinked, putting down the needle-nose pliers she was using to get a kink out of her work in progress ring. "Had enough of what?"

"This!" Sango gestured at her friend, to which Kagome raised a brow.

"Are you feeling alright, Sango?" the raven haired woman asked in concern, warily keeping clear of the wild movements that her friend was doing.

"NO! I've had enough!"

And with that, Sango grabbed her keys and ran out of the store, leaving an extremely confused Kagome behind.


	115. Dignity

Sesshomaru was seated in his office, at his desk, studying the screen of his laptop closely when an angry brunette woman slammed open the door and stormed in. Having seen her once or twice before, he could place the name of the woman to Sango, Kagome's closest friend.

"You!" she snarled, stalking forward, ignoring any and all of the confused looks that he was currently sending her way. With a swift motion, her hand snapped out, fingers latching onto one of his ears and wrenching him up from his desk. "You come with me right this instant or I swear to God I'll make sure you go through Hell."

Usually, threats like this were hardly threatening in any way, shape or form, but coming from this slight woman, he could believe that she would follow through with any sort of action promised.

Standing, he retained most of his dignity, though that went through the window as she hauled him out of his office and towards the entrance of the building.


	116. Return

Kagome still wasn't entirely sure where Sango went. Only that her best friend had been acting strangely and then ran out on her. And in the middle of a shift, too!

Left to man the shop alone, (which didn't actually bother the raven all that much) Kagome got back to work on the ring she was working on for the new display that she wanted to do, themed around the summer holiday. The particular ring that she was currently admiring in her hand was still in the rough stages. She was simply testing out a newer pattern for the metal of the ring; the jewels themselves would come later.

Absently, she recalled the moonstone and gold medallion that she had made for Sesshomaru all those months ago; did he even wear it? She couldn't remember.

"Kags, I'm back! And I brought company!"

Kagome glanced up, gaping at the sight of none other than Sesshomaru being dragged in by his ear with a malicious looking Sango at the other end of the hand.


	117. Locked

"Sango, what are you doing?" Kagome half yelped, jumping from her seat and rushing forward. Before she could do anything, however, she found her own ear snatched by the brunette. Moments later, she and the white haired male were being locked in the small office at the back of the store, which also happened to be on the second story.

"I'm not letting either of you out until Sesshomaru's apologized for putting you through this shit!" Sango called through the door.

Kagome groaned, allowing her head to fall into her hands. Of course Sango would be the one to have enough of her sulking around the shop all the time. She just didn't expect the woman to actually go and get Sesshomaru from work, if his well worn suit had anything to say about it.

She also didn't expect the male to actually come with her. Though given Sango's offensive nature, she supposed she should have seen it coming. It _was_ how she managed to keep Miroku in line all the time, after all.

But now that they were trapped in a room together, what now?


	118. Leave

He'd had a bad feeling about all of this the moment that the woman had come barging into his office in the first place, but it was only now that he was realizing just how bad a feeling this was turning out to be.

And now they were trapped in the most inconvenient of places, somewhere that neither of them was comfortable in, and being forced to reconcile for something that he had done for Kagome's own safety.

But at seeing the exhausted expression that the raven haired woman now wore on her features, cerulean gaze dull, it was as if something clicked into place for him. By doing what he had done, he had unknowingly harmed the one woman he was trying to shield from the world that he knew would eventually collide with her own.

"Kagome."

The name flowed off of his tongue like honey, and the woman looked up at him wearily.

He inclined his head to the window, raising a brow in question.

"Shall we take our leave?"


	119. Trust

It wasn't all that difficult for the male to unlock the window and slide it open with barely a sound, checking the distance between the window and the ground critically.

"When I say, you jump." he murmured to her.

Kagome shivered at the low tone he was using, and automatically nodded. It was extremely hard to resist a voice that was that addicting to her, that was for certain.

With that, Sesshomaru climbed noiselessly onto the edge of the window and crouched for several moments before he simply disappeared into thin air. Kagome sucked in a breath and rushed to the window, looking down at a faintly amused male as he held out his arms invitingly.

"Jump."

Taking a deep breath and trusting that Sesshomaru wouldn't actually fail to catch her, Kagome allowed herself to fall out of the window- and straight into Sesshomaru's arms.

"I believe I know the place we can talk in private." the Taisho said as he placed Kagome back on her feet and offered her a hand.


	120. On the House

Bankotsu was ready for the pair as they walked into his shop, already moving to retrieve their drinks as soon as the bell jingled. However, before either of them could pay, the male held up a hand with a knowing smirk.

"It's on the house today. You two look like you need something like this."

"Thank you." Kagome murmured, accepting the cup from the male and taking a small sip.

"No problem, honey. If you see the boys around outside, tell them that they have work to do, alright?" Bankotsu winked before grabbing a spray-bottle and cloth and moving to the tables to begin wiping them down.

"Alright." Kagome smiled back, moving to open the door for Sesshomaru. The Taisho accepted the act of courtesy with a nod, his expression one of carefully laid neutrality. She couldn't pick up on anything the male was thinking, and if this was how their conversation was going to go, it was going to be one hell of a long day.


	121. Actions

The park was only a short walk from the small coffee shop, and Kagome and Sesshomaru walked in silence, neither of them knowing what to say to the other. And that was exactly why they didn't say anything; leaving the uncomfortable silence lingering between them like a heavy veil.

Sesshomaru was the one to lead the both of them over to an abandoned bench, set farther away from the picnickers and various sports fanatics that littered the park, and took a seat, the raven sitting down next to him neatly.

"What now?" she asked, immediately regretting it at seeing the thoughtful look in the pair of amber eyes that pinned her to her seat. Sesshomaru reclined, taking a sip of the coffee, his gaze returning to the clear sky above for several long seconds before he replied to the hesitant inquiry.

"That depends on what you think of me for my actions." came the calm reply.

_Seemingly calm,_ Kagome's mind corrected. She had spent enough time around Sesshomaru to tell when he was much more agitated about something than another person could tell. She could see through the walls that he put up to defend himself from the world.

The only question was, what was she going to do with this information?


	122. Safe

Kagome sighed, looking skyward, as if it could help her think of what to say to Sesshomaru. What did she think of his actions? He had been ignoring her, for lack of a better term. Completely and fully.

"I'm not going to lie, Sesshomaru. It hurt." she whispered, looking up at him carefully. "After everything I've been through, I need some kind of support. Suddenly breaking all contact with me doesn't do that."

"I apologize." the male murmured in reply, amber gaze smouldering. "It was not my intention to cause you further harm."

"Wasn't your- were you trying to keep me safe?" Kagome stuttered, eyes widening as the lightbulb lit. "Keep me safe from what, Sesshomaru?"

"Myself."

"Why?"


	123. Understand

Sesshomaru sighed. Kagome was far more perceptive than she let on.

"Kagome, there are a great deal of things you do not know about me." he began cautiously. Testing the waters, so to speak. Cerulean met amber confidently, and there was enough there to spur him to continue.

"I am probably not even the person you think I am." he said softly. "And I understand completely if you will never want to see me after this again."

"Just tell me." Kagome urged.

"You understand my family, yes? Our basic dynamic, the fundamentals of the relationships we carry?"

"Yes."

"My mother and father are the leaders of our family. Inuyasha was supposedly the relations themselves in the 'Pack', while I was designated to be their personal assassin. I have killed because that is my role in my family, and I didn't want you to become involved if we were to choose to be in a relationship of any kind."

Before he could say anything else, a gentle palm on his hand drew his attention to Kagome. She offered a small smile, tilting her head to one side.

"I understand."


	124. Because

"I understand why you did it, even though it's a bit difficult to process." the raven haired woman laughed quietly, fidgeting with her coffee. "But I suppose I should have realized, given your family's history, right?"

"Kagome, I did it because-"

"Because why, Sesshomaru?" she looked at him with all seriousness, no laughter evident on her features. He steeled himself, worried of how she would take the next four words he was about to speak.

"Because I love you."


	125. Hesitant

"What?"

The shocked look on Kagome's face quickly had him wondering if it had been a mistake to say those words.

"I love you." he repeated, moving to touch her hand. Kagome looked, for lack of a better word, shell-shocked. As if she couldn't believe that he'd just said what he had.

"Why?"

It was said so quietly, and suddenly Sesshomaru clued into why she was acting so hesitant. Given what Inuyasha had put her through, it had to be natural that she would be wary around anyone else who might try to flatter her.

"Because what you have become." he replied, lifting her chin in order to convey the sincerity in his voice.


	126. Vanilla

Her eyes watered. She knew what her heart was telling her, but at the same time, her logical mind was telling her that he would only hurt her too.

"What is wrong?"

His hands were gentle as they ghosted over her cheeks, wiping away the salty drops that had spilled over. Unconsciously, she leaned into his touch, sighing softly.

"I love you too. But I just don't-"

Any other words were silenced as Sesshomaru closed the gap between them, pressing his vanilla scented lips against her own and silently supporting her with his hands.

"What was I saying again?" she asked dazedly as they pulled back. At seeing the smug expression plastered against Sesshomaru's face, she felt a smile of her own tugging her lips, and she shrugged.

"Actually, who cares?" she whispered, setting her coffee aside in favor of returning the heated kiss that she had just been given.


	127. Ward

"So, is there anything else I should know about before I say yes to officially becoming your, and I quote, 'partner of choice'?" Kagome asked several minutes later as the pair sipped their coffee. Their hands linked together against the seat of the bench, solidifying the fact that she was now once again in a commitment.

Sesshomaru's silence gave her enough of an answer for her to lean into his side and look up at him questioningly.

"There is Rin. My...ward." he replied.


	128. Us

"Rin?" Kagome clarified after another lengthy explanation of how he had come to find the young girl and protect her.

Sesshomaru nodded. "She is being taken care of by a close acquaintance of mine for the moment, but I plan to bring her home once I have renounced my position as the assassin of my family."

"Sesshomaru, I would love to meet her." Kagome smiled, leaning over to peck the male on the cheek. "She sounds like an angel."

"So you have put aside your worries for this? For us?"

The raven nodded.

"For us."


	129. Riled Up

Sango was furious when she realized that there was one empty office, one open window, and no Sesshomaru or Kagome. On the plus side, however, it meant that the two of them were together. Maybe. She could hope, right?

Storming down the flight of stairs and into the main floor of the shop, she barely caught the fact that the two people she was just looking for were sitting pretty as they pleased at the stools behind the counter, _waiting for her._

_"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU TWO GO!?"_


	130. Nerves

After about a half hour of Sango ranting at the both of them, (Because apparently Sesshomaru catching Kagome from jumping out a window was a very bad idea), they were free to go and do what they pleased.

Namely, Sesshomaru wanted to be done with his assassin days, while Kagome was still left wondering if they were jumping into the deep end of the pool without double checking just how deep it was.

After calling the family car, they soon found themselves on their way to the Taisho home. A place Kagome hadn't been to since just after the New Year. Nerves caused her hands to tremble in her lap, but Sesshomaru sent her a reassuring glance from across the seat.

The one person she dreaded seeing would be at the mansion.

Kimiko.

The last time the two women had seen one another, Kimiko had confronted Kagome about her intentions towards Sesshomaru. Would her previous feelings transfer over to the now? Now that she and Sesshomaru were officially together?


	131. Another Meeting

"You do not have to come in if you do not wish to." Sesshomaru assured as they walked towards the doors of the home. Kagome shook her head and took a deep breath.

"If you were to tell your mother we were in a relationship and I wasn't there, she would just think that she was right about me the entire time about my intentions towards you." she argued. "Plus, you don't have to go through this alone."

"Thank you." he smiled faintly as they came to the door. Smoothly, Sesshomaru opened the door and entered first, as if to become a barrier of sorts to Kagome as she followed.

"Sesso-chan, is that you?" Kimiko's voice echoed through the hall, closely followed by the tapping of her heels as she came towards them. "It's a bit early for you to be home, isn't it?"

As the familiar white haired woman entered the room, her gaze honed in on Kagome. Neither of them moved, even as the sound of Toga's footsteps could be heard.

"Sesshomaru, what's going- oh." the elder Taisho blinked at seeing the two women looking at one another. "Is something the matter?"


	132. Apology

"I wanted to say that I'm done with being the Killing Perfection."

"About time!" Toga exclaimed, clapping Sesshomaru on the shoulder. Kimiko too, looked relieved, though her gaze returned right back to Kagome. During the entire conversation that had been going on, they had moved into the sitting room, Sesshomaru and Kagome sitting on one couch, Toga and Kimiko on the other. However, Sesshomaru and Toga had stood as soon as the younger had made his declaration.

"You are not disappointed?"

"Sesshomaru, why would we be disappointed? We're the ones that made you who you were as the Killing Perfection. It's not something that we've been proud of. Especially not since Inuyasha's death." Kimiko said softly, standing so that she could move forward and rest her palms on her son's shoulders. Sesshomaru nodded.

"I would also like to mention that it is because of Kagome that I have made the decision to leave that life behind, mother." he stated. Kimiko looked into her son's eyes for several long moments, as if seeking some sort of answer, before nodding with a faint smile.

"She is good for you." she murmured before turning to said woman.

"Kagome, I believe I must apologize for my actions. It was unfair of me to judge you when your intentions were pure. I also thank you for the positive change I can see in my son, and I hope that we could perhaps start anew with our friendship."

Kagome blinked before a smile of her own appeared.

"I would really like that, Kimiko." she hummed with a respectful nod.


	133. Dream

There were only five months until Sango and Miroku's wedding, and Sango was unavailable to work because she was so busy with getting everything in order. Kagome was busy due to the fact that her jewelry was beginning to get the right kind of attention and because she was making the rings for the couple, along with Sango's jewelry.

Kouga was getting ready to move in with Shippo, while Kagura was becoming scarce. However, she and Kagome still made time every few days to email or text one another, so there wasn't much concern there.

Kimiko and Toga were once again becoming a part of Kagome's life; Toga was now coming by work whenever he was out and about, and Kagome would go out and have lunch with Kimiko whenever the fancy struck them.

Sesshomaru was really beginning to open up now that he had her in his life, and he was planning to buy a condo near Kagome's neighborhood and bring Rin home.

And Kagome was still just wondering if fairy tale endings like this one were actually real, or if she was dreaming everything.


	134. Enjoy

A month flew by; Sesshomaru bought himself a condo a couple of blocks away from Kagome's apartment and was in the process of moving in, Shippo and Kouga were now living together, Kagura was moving to Greece to be closer to her family, and there was now only four months until the awaited wedding.

Arms wrapped around Kagome's shoulders as she worked on the necklace that Sango would be wearing, and warm lips pressed into the side of her head.

"Good morning?" Sesshomaru murmured, sleep still evident in his tone.

"Good morning." Kagome giggled, turning to kiss the male on the tip of his nose. "Did you have a good rest?"

"Hn." Sesshomaru trailed kisses down Kagome's neck, his feathery soft hair trailing over her shoulders as he did so. "Yourself?"

"I think I'm enjoying this more." she replied, placing her tools down in order to move so that she could lift his chin and kiss him.


	135. Stress

"Kagome, I need to know. How's the jewelry coming along? Is everything good? Fine? Tell me Kags, I'm going crazy over here. Miroku's being absolutely no help."

"Sango, that's because you told him that if he tried to help with anything, you'd castrate him." Kagome replied, tucking her phone in between her shoulder and her chin so that she could continue working on the necklace. "And everything's fine. Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it? Kags, I'm getting married in four months. There's still hundreds of things to do, and I think we should close the store for a couple of weeks or something so you can come over and help with all of this shit."

"All you have to do is ask, Sango. You know Sesshomaru and I already offered."

"No, you volunteered him. There's a difference." the other woman snarked back over the phone. In fact, Kagome could already imagine the dramatic eye-rolling that was going on on the other end of the line. "And I've gotta go. Talk to you later."

With that, the line went dead, and Kagome got back to work while shaking her head at Sango.


	136. Busy

"How's your day been?"

"Long." Kagome groaned, falling into Shippo's lap dramatically. "I think my hands are going to fall off because of all the jewelry to make for Sango and Miroku. And I haven't heard anything from Kagura lately. And Sesshomaru's getting busier at work. And-"

"How about you just take a day off, and you, me, and Kouga all go for a picnic mama?" Shippo suggested seductively, beginning to massage one of the raven's feet with his slender fingers. "Just one afternoon all to ourselves."

"I can't." Kagome sighed, resisting the very tempting offer that was being dangled in front of her nose. "When everything's ready, I will, but I can't right now. I've got nine projects going for clients other than Sango, and I still need to help her with the dress. Why she's left it this long to get one, I'll never know."

"Alright, mama. You just let me know." Shippo hummed, raking his hands through his hair and pulling an elastic through it.

"I will." she promised, looking up at the light wood ceiling.


	137. Red Peppers

After leaving Shippo's, Kagome headed home to start making dinner for herself and Sesshomaru. It was something of a habit at this point, considering that Sesshomaru's idea of eating was going to his parents mansion or eating out somewhere. Plus, it gave the two of them some down time from all the chaos that was going on.

Pulling her hair back into a bun, she noted that it was getting long again, and resolved to call in to the hairdresser to make an appointment sometime in the next couple of weeks.

That done, Kagome pulled out the hamburger from the fridge, along with mushrooms, peppers, an onions. Potatoes were already out on the counter, and the cheese could wait until a little later.

Grabbing a pan and putting it on the stove, Kagome poured oil into said pan before setting the hamburger onto it to begin cooking. That done, she turned her attention to peeling potatoes and slicing them for the mashed potatoes that they were going to become.

A while later, she heard the front door open and then close, and she barely glanced over her shoulder as she called out a greeting to Sesshomaru.

"Smells good." the male hummed, leaning over her shoulder and inhaling lightly. Kagome swatted his hand as he went for a piece of pepper, but such things did not stop the Taisho.

Victorious, he munched on the red pepper with an amused smirk as she fumed good-naturedly at him.


	138. Indeed

As Kagome waited to pull the cottage pie out of the oven, she pulled out the materials she needed to make the earrings Sango would be wearing and got started on them. Sango had already assured her that no matter what color the earrings were, she was going to be wearing a white dress, and just about everything went with white.

Kagome had decided that for all of the jewelry, (minus the rings), the gemstones that Sango would have in the earrings and necklace would be pink tourmaline. It had a very soothing, feminine edge to the texture that she enjoyed working with greatly, and so she would be using it for the entire miniature collection.

However, the rings would be silver, and Sango's would contain a diamond of some kind. Kagome still needed to find the right one for the rings, but she had already given her suppliers a call and they would get back to her soon.

"These pieces are beautiful." Sesshomaru commented from beside her. "Of course, none of them can compare to you."

Kagome laughed lightly and shifted the rough earring that she had quickly fashioned up to see. "I believe that the best pieces I created were the ones that you ended up possessing, actually." she replied dryly.

"Fate, perhaps?" the white haired male asked quietly, trailing kisses down her neck. "After all, if it had not been that I entered the shop, perhaps we would not have ended this way."

"Maybe." Kagome shrugged before turning to wrap her arms around his neck. "But either way, it ended this way, and I am blessed."

"Indeed." Sesshomaru agreed, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.


	139. Click

It was another week later when Sesshomaru finally asked Kagome if she wanted to move in with him in his condo. Of course, the immediate answer was yes, but the details would have to wait, considering that Sango had a dress fitting to get to. With promises to speak about it later, they went their separate ways for the day.

And as Kagome drove to meet Sango at Yura's Dresses, she couldn't help the girlish squeal that erupted from her chest like a firework. Everything was beginning to fall into place. She had an actual home, someone who was completely devoted to her, and the most amazing groups of friends she could ever ask for.

It was truly like in the movies, with all of their happy endings.


	140. Beautiful

"I hope you two hurry up and move in together." Sango complained from behind the curtain as she changed out of a rather unflattering number that the salesgirl had chosen. Unwise move on her part; Kagome had almost had to physically restrain her best friend. "All of this pent up sexual tension is killing me."

"Sango, you and I both know that's not the case." Kagome rolled her eyes, taking a sip of the complimentary champagne that Yura had supplied the raven with. "We're just trying to settle in with one another. Besides, he wants to bring Rin home with him, and we both agreed that it would be best if I had moved in by then."

"Whatever you say. What about this one?"

Kagome sucked in a breath at the beautiful gown that clung to Sango's slim form. It was form fitting all the way down to the waist, where it flared out. Delicate embroidery decorated the wait down in thin bands, and there was a short train behind her.

Flipping through the catalog she had found next to her seat, Kagome found the description of the dress and read it out for the both of them to hear.

"Strapless, shimmering tulle and re-embroidered lace gown with A-line silhouette, and chapel train. Includes beads, sequins, and bolero."

"This is the one." Sango murmured, looking at herself in the mirror. "This is my dress."

"You're beautiful." Kagome murmured, standing to take her friend's hands in her own. "You'll be the most beautiful bride."

"And you'll be there right beside me." Sango shot right back with a soft smile.


	141. The Last Time

"Is that the last box?" Kagome asked, rubbing her forehead as she surveyed the now empty living room. "Did you get all of the jewelry?"

"Of course." Sesshomaru replied as he walked by with two more boxes, pausing to peck her on the forehead before continuing out the door. "But there is one more box in the bedroom that I could not make fit on this pile."

"I've got it, then." she replied, making her way to her now very small looking bedroom to grab the last box of her belongings. Backing up, she looked over the worn surfaces, recalling every single memory that she had of the place while she had occupied it. Most of them were pleasant, but there had been a fair share of the bad as well.

And now she was leaving it all behind for a new opportunity, a new life with Sesshomaru.

"Good-bye." she smiled fondly at her apartment before closing the door behind her for good.


	142. Moving

"Where do you want me to put this one?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru as they unloaded all of the boxes, numbering twenty-nine, into the barely furnished condo. The walls were even still painted the generic off white color, for crying out loud!

Sesshomaru nodded towards a room to the left of the large living space that connected to the kitchen before grabbing a box labeled KITCHEN and moving it towards said destination. "There is already a room prepared for all of your jewelry. Your other items can go to the bedroom down the hall."

"Thank you." she replied, touched. Sesshomaru had thought of everything, hadn't he? He'd bought a condo that would fit three people, plus extra space for her work. She could still hardly believe that she was lucky enough to have met the male in the first place. He could have done so much better than her, but all the same, he had chosen her over any other sort of noble that was out there. That meant so much more than he would ever know.

Placing the box down in the room, she headed back out into the main room for round two.


	143. Unpack

That night was spent with Kagome beginning to unpack her things in the bedroom, in order to get them out of the way first so that neither she nor Sesshomaru would trip on any of the boxes. Sesshomaru was gracious enough to help her unpack, of course, though he stayed away from one box that was carefully labeled OPEN UNDER PAIN OF DEATH.

Needless to say, it only took about an hour to completely transfer everything from the boxes into her own chest of drawers in the gigantic walk in closet and begin to unpack in her new work room while Sesshomaru ordered in from a nearby pizzeria.

A half hour later, there was a knock on the door. Kagome looked up from where she was at the desk, hands buried in a box in order to transfer her sketchbooks to a drawer.

"The food has arrived, if you're interested." Sesshomaru raised a brow at her before leaving.

"Of course I'm interested! It's food! I'll be there in a sec!" she called as she successfully managed to get all ten of the sketchbooks in the drawer in one go and stood to make her way to the kitchen. "Just make sure that you don't eat all of it before I get there!"


	144. Pillow

Waking up in a new bed was definitely strange, but Kagome found that she didn't mind so much when she realized that Sesshomaru was still sound asleep. All of the calm collectiveness that he retained while awake was gone, and his brows were burrowed slightly as he breathed. It was, to be honest, adorable to watch. Every once in a while, he would let out a sound not unlike a whine and shift slightly before settling down again.

Finally, however, Kagome decided that she needed to get up and make something to eat before getting right back to unpacking the last two boxes in her new space and then waking Sesshomaru up. Contrary to popular belief, he was actually quite a heavy sleeper, and could sleep through quite a bit if given the correct environments.

However, as soon as one foot touched the floor, an arm wrapped around her waist and yanked her back onto the mattress with a squeak. One amber eye was half lidded, and there was a rather sleepy smirk on Sesshomaru's face as he proceeded to begin using her as a pillow.

"Well, I guess I'm not getting up then." she murmured, snuggling closer to the male and closing her eyes again.


	145. Rin

When Sesshomaru brought Rin home for the first time, Kagome was waiting at the door with a smile on her lips and her heart held out for the little girl. It was hard not to give the little one her heart; Rin had the largest eyes and the brightest smile she had ever seen before.

Bending down so that she was eye level with the child, she offered Rin her hand and gave her a warm smile.

"Welcome home, Rin. I've heard a lot about you. My name's Kagome."

"Rin knows about Kagome! Is Kagome the same Kagome that made Rin's bracelet?" the young one queried, holding out her wrist so that a familiar dragon bracelet was displayed proudly. "Rin likes her bracelet very much."

Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru, but the male was pointedly looking in another direction at the specific moment she did so.

"Yes, I'm the same Kagome who made your bracelet, Rin. I'm glad you like it."

Rin beamed, and immediately, Kagome's heart melted.


	146. Spinning

The next couple of months flew by for Kagome as Rin settled into her new home with Kagome and Sesshomaru. It was September, and Rin was going to be starting the first grade soon, and the girl couldn't be more excited if she tried.

Kagome and Sesshomaru were still going strong, and were getting closer day by day. Rin adored both of them as parents, and whenever possible, Kimiko and Toga would come visit or pick her up to go out for the day. Both of the elder Taisho's had wanted grandchildren, but since Rin had been under unofficial protection services, it had been impossible up until this point.

The raven haired woman's head was spinning from the sudden changes, as pleasant as they were. She was helping Rin get dressed one morning, then the next the three of them were headed to the hardware store to pick up paints and furniture to create their home together. Rin had picked out a bright sunflower yellow for her room, while Kagome and Sesshomaru had chosen a soothing sapphire blue for theirs. The living room was now a mint green, and photographs and paintings were beginning to fill the walls.

She was creating a family and settling down; something that she thought she would never be able to do during the entire ordeal with Inuyasha.

She only wished that she could share it with her mother the way Sesshomaru did with Kimiko.


	147. Welcome to the Family

It was raining when Kagome decided that it was time to introduce Sesshomaru to her mother, brother and grandfather.

They stood beneath a large black umbrella, Kagome smiling softly as she knelt to touch the three headstones.

"Hi mama." she whispered. "I brought someone I think you'll like. His name's Sesshomaru. Yeah, Sesshomaru Taisho."

Sesshomaru knelt beside Kagome, a small smile tugging his lips as he too, touched the headstone.

"Higurashi-san, you have a beautiful daughter. You must be very proud of what she's done so far in her life. She's kind and compassionate, and I don't even think I deserve her when she can do so much better. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And over here's Souta. And jii-san's here." Kagome stated, touching the respective headstones. "I think they like you too. Even though Gramps would probably try to sutra the crap out of you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Sesshomaru inclined his head to both. Clasping Kagome's hand, he gently kissed the back of it before standing.

"I thank you for bringing her into this world so that we could meet."


	148. Pressure

September bled into October, and it was then that Kagome was finally beginning to run herself ragged. Luckily, she'd managed to finish most of her client projects, save for a ring and Sango's wedding order, but it was still taking a toll on the raven. Sango herself was beginning to lose it, almost always calling Kagome in a panic because of some kind of feeling that she got from time to time.

Halloween was arriving quickly as well, but the raven haired woman barely came out of her work room. She needed to get everything ready for the wedding, and then she could focus on everything else around her.

"Mama Kagome, what do you think of Rin's costume?"

Kagome turned in her chair to see a giggling Rin and a faintly amused Sesshomaru behind her. Said little girl was dressed up in a business suit that could only belong to Sesshomaru, which was probably why the male was following the little girl around to make sure she didn't accidentally ruin it. Not that it would cost much for him to replace it, but that wasn't the point.

"You look very official, honey. Is that Sesshomaru's suit?" she giggled back, whispering loudly.

Rin burbled and did a twirl. "Yep! It's Papa Sesshomaru's suit! He let Rin borrow it!"

"It's very nice, Rin." Kagome smiled softly. "Now, how about you go get ready for lunch and I'll make grilled cheese?"

"Yay!" Rin cheered, making a break for the door, a protective white haired male not far behind.


	149. Trick-or-Treat

Halloween night and Rin was sent off with an eager Toga and a beaming Kimiko to go trick-or-treating, while Sesshomaru and Kagome stayed home to finish up their respective work. Kagome only needed to get everything polished, and then she could actually get it to Sango before anything else happened to hold her back from doing so.

Sesshomaru, Kagome had a feeling was just sticking behind to make sure that if she needed anything, he was there. It was such a touching thought that he would actually have the patience to do so, considering that Rin had been pretty insistent about everyone going out for the night.

Sighing, Kagome leaned her head down and took in several large breaths. Stress was getting to her now. And perhaps the questionable fish that she'd eaten the other day.

All she wanted at this point was it to be the wedding already. Then all of this stress would just disappear.


	150. Determination

November crept on by Kagome, and it was by pure luck that she managed to finish all of the jewelry and rings for Sango before the middle of the month. Then there was everything else to begin settling with her friend. Like the finalization of the flowers and the decorations, and everything in between.

There was barely any time in between where it was just her, Sesshomaru and Rin. Sesshomaru understood, thank Kami, but Rin was a little scared of what was going on with her Mama. She didn't want her Mama to go away! She liked her Mama's jokes and soft voice and every little thing that she did to make sure that she was safe and happy and healthy. Plus, she was the first Mama that she could remember.

So Rin was definitely not going to let her Mama go, no matter what happened.


	151. Bonding Time

"Mama Kagome! Mama Kagome! It's time to wake up and take Rin Christmas shopping!"

"Ugh...five more minutes, honey." Kagome moaned from under the covers, not quite ready to wake up and face the day just yet. "Go set the table and I'll make you breakfast."

"Alright!"

A moment later, the pressure on her legs was gone, and the sound of giggles came from the little girl as she pattered to the kitchen. Sighing, Kagome rolled over, wishing that Sesshomaru hadn't had to work for the day, but knowing that it couldn't be helped. The bright side was, however, that he had left Kagome her own credit card, preloaded with Kami knew how much money, so that she could take Rin out for a mother/daughter bonding and Christmas shopping expedition.

"Mama Kagome! Rin set the table!"

"Coming!" the raven called back, sitting up and swinging her legs over the side of the bed.


	152. Mama

"So, where to first?" Kagome asked Rin as soon as they entered the large mall that the little girl had insisted they go to.

"That one!" Rin pointed to the nearest toy store. Kagome laughed softly, letting the younger raven haul her over to the entrance and then inside, her eyes glowing with joy at all of the toys that she found herself surrounded by.

"Mama Kagome, can Rin get a doll?"

Kagome blinked, looking down at Rin for a long moment before smiling and nodding. After all, this was their day. They could do whatever they wanted, whenever they wanted, for the duration of their time spent out and about.

"Thank you, Mama!"


	153. Little Helper

After buying Rin a little stuffed doll, who had immediately been named Seng-chan, the pair of them continued wandering around the mall. Kagome was taken in by the bright atmosphere and the gentle tunes playing over the speakers throughout the large mall, while Rin was enchanted by all of the sights and decorations that littered the giant hall.

"Mama Kagome, what are you going to get Papa Sesshomaru for Christmas?" Rin asked innocently, skipping along her adoptive mother and looking up at her with bright eyes.

"I don't know, honey. Maybe you could help me?" the raven asked, ruffling Rin's hair.

"Okay!"


	154. Ice Cream

"Alright then, I think we've managed to go through all of the stores available to us. How about some ice cream, honey?" Kagome asked as she and Rin trekked through the mall and towards the food court.

Rin's eyes lit up, and she held out Seng-chan with a serious expression on her features.

"Can Seng-chan have some too?" she tilted her head to one side, looking as though if she was declined that she might cry.

"Only if you're sure that she'll eat it all." she finally agreed.

"Seng-chan's a boy, Mama Kagome!"

"Oops. I'm sorry." the raven immediately corrected, a soft smile crossing her features as she ruffled Rin's hair. "I promise I won't do it again."

"Okay!"


	155. Stranger

"So, if we're all done here, we can probably head home, Rin." Kagome hummed as the pair (including Seng-chan), sat at a small table. Rin was contentedly munching away on the cone of her ice cream, while Kagome was taking her time with her own.

There were, of course, those few passersby that couldn't help but stare at the two girls sitting at the table, eating ice cream, in late November. It could really be classified as December, considering that it was the last day of the month.

"Mama, who's that man staring at you?"

Kagome turned her head to look in the direction that Rin was now pointing in, blue eyes honing in on a familiar figure that she didn't think she'd seen since highschool.


	156. Hojo

"Hojo?" the raven haired woman blinked, cautiously waving a hand in greeting. The brown haired man standing nearby waved back, a tentative smile crossing his face before he began making his way over to Kagome and Rin.

"Kagome." he greeted, standing awkwardly next to the table for several long moments, taking in Rin's curious stare and appearance before looking back to Kagome. There was some kind of emotion lingering in his warm gaze, and then he cleared his throat.

"It's been a while."

"It has."

"Mama, who's he?" Rin piped up, her small arms holding Seng-chan protectively. Hojo looked mildly startled for a moment, and then he did another double-take at the pair.

"She looks like you."

The raven smiled then, and offered Hojo a seat. "Thank you, though she's my adopted daughter."


	157. Guess

"So..how've you been?" Hojo asked hestitantly once he'd seated himself. "I heard about Inuyasha."

Kagome stiffened lightly; something that Hojo realized a little too late that this was the wrong topic to be talking about. However, the raven waved it off lightly.

"You know very well what my relationship was like with Inuyasha." she said softly, leaning forward, glancing at Rin to make sure that she was playing contentedly with Seng-chan. "And although he didn't deserve to die, I don't regret saying that I'm glad he's gone."

Her dark blue eyes glinted sharply, and there was a tightness to her lips that reminded the dark haired male sitting across from her of someone else he knew...

"Are you seeing anyone else?" he asked, a suspicion lingering in the back of his mind.

"As a matter of fact, I am."

"May I ask who?"

Kagome leaned forward, linking her fingers together, a knowing smirk momentarily gracing her features. All of those lessons in becoming a proper 'noble' with Kimiko had paid off. She was becoming more perceptive when interacting with those around her.

"I believe you already know who that is, don't you?" she said wryly.


	158. Change for the Better

Hojo left the table a good twenty minutes later knowing far more than he thought he would ever know about Kagome. The information that he'd just been given spun wildly around his head, causing him to blink in confusion as he paused in walking.

Kagome had a daughter. Regardless of if she was the raven haired woman's biological daughter or not, Kagome now had a daughter.

She was now in a solid relationship with Sesshomaru Taisho. The brother of the same man who'd trapped her in an abusive relationship several years ago, and it sounded like they'd been tentatively together for several months now.

Not only this, but she had actually been _smiling_. Actual, honest smiles.

Shaking his head, Hojo continued on in a daze.

Things had certainly changed since he'd last seen Kagome.


	159. Quirk

The snow was falling gently around the trio as they walked through the park, Sesshomaru and Kagome holding hands while Rin skipped along ahead, her giggles the only sound. There weren't many people who enjoyed being out in such cold weather, after all, and fewer still who actually wanted to be out.

Kagome sipped at her coffee and glanced over at Sesshomaru, wondering what he was thinking. His brows were furrowed more than usual, though his lips were quirked at Rin's attitude towards the soft flakes floating down from the sky. At sensing her gaze, however, he turned amber towards her and lifted a brow, causing the raven haired woman to giggle and shake her head in reply.

It was the little things like these that Kagome found herself enjoying more than others. And it wasn't just because she got to be with Sesshomaru and Rin, either. It was simply because of the peace and familial presence that they brought with them.

And she wouldn't trade it for the world.


	160. First Christmas

_"MAMA KAGOME! PAPA SESSHOMARU! WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS!"_

The pair groaned in unison and automatically braced themselves for the lump of excited little girl that was about to leap onto their bed. Of course, Rin didn't disappoint. A second later, the patter of footsteps and childish giggles were heard, and then Kagome's breath was launched clear out of her lungs as Rin landed squarely on her stomach.

"Merry Christmas, Sweetie." she wheezed, ignoring Sesshomaru's mildly amused look sent in her direction.

"Merry Christmas, Rin." Sesshomaru agreed before playfully pulling the little girl off of them and holding her high overhead, where she spread her arms and made airplane sounds. "What are we going to do before we open presents?"

"I don't know..." Rin pouted, earning a soft laugh from Kagome. Yawning, the raven swung her legs over the side of the bed and slipped them into her slippers before grabbing her housecoat and donning it, pulling the belt tight around her waist and knotting it.

"I'm going to go get started on breakfast, is what we're going to do before we open presents." she winked as she left the room, hearing a glee filled cry from Rin. Shaking her head, Kagome continued on to the kitchen, already planning what she would need to make pancakes.


	161. Presents

The pancakes had been devoured with astonishing speeds from Rin, was the conclusion of there being Christmas and having a hyperactive child present. Kagome smiled at the man she shared her heart with, who was currently listening to Rin babble on about something or another as though it were the most important thing he could be doing at the moment.

Standing, the raven haired woman began clearing the table, leaving the two of them to have their conversation while she piled the plates next to the sink and made sure to wipe the counter down.

"Mama Kagome, can we open our presents now?" Rin asked suddenly, appearing out of nowhere and latching onto Kagome's leg. She had the most hopeful and pitiful look in her eyes as she stared up at her adoptive mother, and Kagome knew there was no way that she would ever be able to resist that kicked puppy expression. It simply wasn't possible.

"Yes, honey, we can open our presents now. Why don't you take Sesshomaru into the other room and I'll be there in a second."

"Yay!"


	162. Ours

"Mama Kagome, can Rin give Papa Sesshomaru his present now?" Rin asked, sitting amid a pile of wrapping paper that she had made into a makeshift nest of sorts. The little girl was nearly vibrating with excitement, and to be honest, Kagome was too. On the inside, of course. Though she was sure she was grinning like an idiot.

Rin beamed as she dove back underneath the medium height tree, grunting as she pulled out the large, rectangular gift. Sesshomaru looked stupefied as to what the object could be, and as Rin laid it in his lap, he raised a brow in Kagome's direction. The raven shrugged, grinning wider.

"It was a collaboration, and that's all I'm telling you." she sniffed.

Calculatingly, Sesshomaru gently began pulling off pieces of the muted red and blue patterned wrapping paper, and when he caught a glimpse of what was beneath, gave the pair of women a slightly wary look.

Rin and Kagome had collaborated on creating a collage of pictures. Kagome had hunted down everyone she knew that had at one point or another taken a photo, willing or not, of Sesshomaru and her, and began piecing them together. She'd even managed to hunt down several that included Rin, Toga and Kimiko as well. Then, Kagome had helped Rin make a picture frame for the pictures. The younger raven had an exceptional talent for using Kagome's tools, and had managed to make the frame almost entirely on her own. The result was something that they could call theirs. A story, a picture book.

"Merry Christmas, Sesshomaru."


	163. The Day Has Arrived

"I changed my mind. I should have eloped." Sango muttered as she looked herself over in the mirror. Her dark hair was pinned back, and her eyes were lined in a light charcoal, while her lips were painted a pale pink. Her gown hugged her form perfectly, and she looked like an angel with the jewelry that Kagome had made hanging from her neck and ears. "What was I thinking, making this a big white wedding?"

"You were thinking you wanted the entire world to know how much you two love each other? I don't know, Sango. I'm just the one who's going to be watching you and thinking how beautiful you look."

The raven shifted on the chair next to the mirror, feeling equally as uncomfortable as Sango as she fingered the silk fabric of the dress that Sesshomaru had bought for her for her birthday. It was a strapless dark purple evening gown, with a simple cinched waist design. Luckily (because Sesshomaru was such a sweet man), the back of the dress was high enough on her back that none of her scars would be visible. However, it didn't mean that her tattoo wouldn't be, considering that her hair was up in a tousled bun.

"You're right. I'm just a little stressed. I'm so glad I had you to help out with everything Kagome. You really didn't have to; but it means a lot that you did." Sango sighed, glancing over at her best friend. "Thank you."

Kagome was struck by how honest Sango was, and instead of denying the praise, as she would have if she hadn't decided not to, she merely inclined her head and nodded with a smile.

"You're welcome."


	164. Perfect

The park that the wedding was taking place at was beautiful. The decorations hanging from the trees above were the perfect backdrop, al of them painted a pale orange/pink that stood out from the snowy boughs of the trees. Strands of lights were strung up from one tree to another, and they created a canopy of coral as they glowed faintly below the grey sky. Snowflakes continued to fall lightly, and the guests of the wedding were bundled up lightly. It wasn't cold, more of a mild winter day.

As Kagome glanced around, she couldn't help but think that everyone was so beautiful. She could see Kimiko and Toga sitting next to Sesshomaru and Rin, Kohaku next to Rin and Koga and Shippo nearby. Kagura was right next to Kagome, also dressed in dark purple, though her dress wasn't strapless. The pair of women had been sent on first by Sango, as per her orders, and across from them, there were a couple of boys that Kagome felt she should've known the names of but didn't.

The river to the left of the gathering burbled quietly, barely heard over the soft talking of the people gathered. Looking over the crowd, it wasn't hard to tell that everything was going smoothly. No one was bursting into fights, and everyone was being amicable to one another.

Everything would go smoothly. She refused to let anything ruin this day for either of her friends.


	165. Coming to a Close

"And now, Kagome to say a few words."

Kagome blinked, unsure if she'd heard correctly, but then corrected herself sharply. Of course she was going to say something about these wonderful people who treated her as if she were their family! It was the only thing that she could do to even attempt to pay back the huge debt that she owed Sango for everything that she'd ever done for her.

"Well, I'm going to say this now; we never thought it was going to work at first." the raven smiled easily, holding her flute of champagne in one hand and nodding towards the happy couple. Laughs erupted from all sides, including a couple of catcalls from Kouga for the hell of it. "But today, you two proved us wrong. Sango and Miroku, I wish you all the best in the world, and all of the happiness that you could possibly ask for.

"I met Sango a long time ago. I don't actually remember when the two of us weren't friends, actually. She's the most honest, blunt, beautiful woman I know, inside and out, and she is the one woman who I owe everything to for helping me when I need her. Regardless if I want the help or not."

Sango and Kagome locked gazes for a long moment, and then Sango nodded for her to continue.

"Now, when I first saw Miroku, Sango and I were out by the lake during the summer. It was one of those really bad days when the heat was everywhere and there was literally nothing we could do to get cooled off. Well. Sango had just stood up to go and get our waterbottles from the car when this guy walked by. Sure, he was good looking, but we didn't pay any attention to him; well, not until he groped her. In public, too. Needless to say, he went for a swim in the lake. Went right over Sango's shoulder into the shallows. And since then, they've gotten so much closer. So, to Sango and Miroku. A happy life I wish for you."

With that, Kagome raised her glass in a toast, closely followed by everyone else seated around her, and then applause. Sitting back down, Kagome blushed furiously at Sesshomaru. "That was awful. I hate having to do stuff like that."

"You were fine." the male whispered back, putting an arm around her and pecking her forehead. "Now calm down and eat your food."

The raven stuck out her tongue but did as she was told, silently feeling as though she could now do anything. It had to be the weather, or the atmosphere, or the people, but she was finding that she was at home in this park, seated with people she loved and enjoying the banter of Kouga and Toga as they went into some in depth conversation that went way over her head.

She was at peace.


	166. The End of the Chapter

After the food, the dancers of the night moved into position, and Kagome smiled at the tender look on Miroku's face as he twirled Sango around like she was a princess. Kimiko and Toga were nearby, and Kohaku and Rin, of all people were dancing together. It took Kagome several minutes to figure that one out, and then she turned to Sesshomaru, her mouth hanging open.

"Kohaku likes Rin!" she exclaimed.

"Hn. I thought you would have figured it out by now." Sesshomaru rumbled in her ear. Kagome pouted and lightly smacked his arm before leaning against him, enjoying the feel of his long hair tickling her as it trailed onto her neck. "But yes. They do like one another."

"Are you going to try and scare him off?" Kagome teased, tracing circles on the back of his hand. "Because I think you'd be in trouble if you did."

"No. Rin can stand up on her own."

"Good. I was hoping you'd say that." the raven hummed softly, watching her daughter in all but blood dancing with the boy that she liked. "They're cute together."

"What about us?" Kagome asked, looking into the molten gold she knew and loved. "Are we 'cute' together too?"

"Most definitely not." Sesshomaru snorted.

"Oh."

"We are explosive together." the Taisho corrected, leaning down and capturing her in a kiss. "And-"

Suddenly Kagome found herself sitting alone in the chair, and looking with wide eyes at Sesshomaru, who was now on one knee and looking at her earnestly. Her breath caught in her throat. Was he-?

"Kagome, I love you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

There was definitive silence from everyone now; it was certainly hard to ignore someone who randomly dropped to one knee with clear intentions to propose, after all. Kagome blinked, feeling tears come to her eyes as Sesshomaru pulled out a box from his pocket and opened it to reveal a silver ring with a sapphire gem in the center of its design.

"Yes." she hiccupped, launching herself at Sesshomaru though the thunderous applause that echoed around them. Kagome didn't care. She pinned the white haired male down in the snow and kissed him, feeling as though she was going to simply burst from all of her joy. She was wanted. Loved. She had a family now, even if it wasn't the one that she'd ever thought would become her own. She even had a daughter; a child. And there was nothing more that could be said or done to make her feel more complete in her life.

She was Kagome Higurashi.

And she was finally home.

_Fin_


End file.
